Love, Loss, and Reunions
by LitaFanForLife
Summary: Relationships develop, people die, people grieve, some people aren't as dead as they seemed, some get married, and a couple of babies are born. This is a RonHermione story all the way, with some Ginny and Harry thrown in. Follow Ron and 'Mione over 5 yrs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Let's Talk _**

After things were broken off between Ron and Lavender, Hermione pulled Ron aside one

day.

"Meet me in front of the fireplace tonight after everyone's asleep."

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry. I just want to talk. We haven't really talked in awhile," Hermione replied.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, then."

Later that night…

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, just thinking about recent events between Ron and

herself. She chuckled to herself as she recalled releasing a flock of wild canaries on him.

He had kissed Lavender, and Hermione might have been a tad bit jealous. Her thoughts

traveled to when Ron was in the hospital wing. He had called out her name, not

Lavender's, but hers. She smiled at the memory.

Hermione picked up her book and started to read, letting out a small yawn.

"Please tell me that you're not doing homework at this hour."

Hermione turned her head and saw Ron.

"No, it's not homework Ronald," she laughed.

"Good," he said, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Since you mentioned homework, I have to ask; did you finish yours?" Hermione asked,

already knowing the answer.

"Well. The thing is…" Ron started.

"That would be a no, I assume," Hermione teased. "Go back to your room and bring it

down. I'll help you finish your bloody homework," she said, trying to be serious.

"You're a life saver. One day, I promise you, I will actually do my homework on my

own."

"I'll hold you to that," she said. "Now go get your stuff."

Ron left and came back within a minute. He handed the parchment over to Hermione.

"I started it, but had no idea what to write," he told her.

Hermione read over what Ron had written down.

"Ron, this is pretty good. Just continue in the same direction and it'll be fine. The

assignment doesn't have to be long, you can finish it pretty quickly. Why don't you do it

right now?"

"You're not going to help me?"

"You don't need my help on this. You're doing fine on your own."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'll read it over when you're done if you want."

"Thanks Hermione."

"For what?"

"Everything," he said.

She smiled as he started his homework.

Half an hour later…

"Done," Ron said, passing his homework back to Hermione.

She was quiet for a few minutes as she read over his work.

"This is good, Ron."

"You think so?"

"I do. I guess you also fulfilled your promise tonight. You did this on your own."

"I guess I did. But I have to admit, I like it better when you help. It's a whole lot easier,"

he laughed.

Hermione hit him playfully with her book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Ron asked, grabbing the book away from her.

"It's about Quidditch," she told him.

"You don't even like Quidditch," Ron said. "I know you come out to support me and

Harry, but that's where the interest ends."

"You're right. I don't really like Quidditch, but you and Harry do, so I figure I should try

to learn a bit more about it."

"Krum," Ron muttered.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "Viktor has nothing to do with it."

"How are things with good old Vicky anyway?" Ron asked.

"He's doing well, as far as I can tell from his letters."

"Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Yes it is lovely. It's lovely that my friend is doing well. That's what Viktor and I are;

friends. That's it. Nothing more."

"But you were more at one point, weren't you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she told him.

"Yes it does. You were right before; we haven't really talked in awhile. Let's talk," Ron

said.

"For a very short time, yes, it was a little bit more than just friendship. But only for a very

short while," she answered honestly.

"Did you love him?"

"No," she said simply.

"What about Cormac?"

"What about him?" she asked.

"Do you like him?"

"No way," she laughed.

"Why did you go to Slughorn's party with him?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes," he said.

"I went with him because I was mad at you. I know you didn't like him, so after we had

the argument over the Felix Felicis, I decided I would go with him. You would hardly

talk to me because you thought that I thought you weren't good enough, that you needed

the Felicis to succeed. You were mean and I was mad. Pretty simple," she told him.

"Well-"

"It's my turn to ask some questions. Tell me, why did you ever hook up with Lavender?

You two have absolutely nothing in common."

"I don't really know why I was with her," he said. "But you're right, we had nothing in

common. I didn't really even like her. We hardly even spoke. Me and Lavender were a

mistake. I never should have been with her."

"I could have told you that," she said quietly.

"You and me being with other people always seems to cause trouble between us, doesn't

it? Big fights, no talking for days, sometimes longer than that," he said.

"But that's what we always do. We fight."

"That does seem to be our thing, doesn't it?" he laughed. "You're right, Hermione. We

fight, but it's never as bad as when we're with other people. They always seem to come

between us, and I don't like that," he said gently.

"Do something about it then," she told him.

"I will," he replied. "I'm not getting involved with anyone anymore."

"Neither am I," she said.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking.

"It's getting pretty late Ron. I'm getting tired. You should get some sleep too."

"After you," Ron said, waiting for Hermione to get up.

"I'm not going to my room. I'm too tired to get up. I'm just going to sleep here."

"If you're not getting up, I don't have to either. I'm totally beat…"

"But Ron-" before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ron's eyes were already shut.

She laughed quietly to herself. "Goodnight Ron."

She curled up on her corner of the couch and quickly fell asleep.

During their conversation that night, so many things were said, and some answers were

given. Many things were still left unsaid, but slowly, Ron and Hermione began to break

through the wall that separated them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Review please!!!_

**_Not So Private Chat _**

The Next morning…

Harry Potter was the first person in Gryffindor Tower to wake up that morning. He was

also the last one to go to sleep the night before.

The previous night, Harry wasn't feeling particularly tired, so he decided to hang around

the fireplace in the Common Room. As he began to make his way down the stairs, he

heard voices. He stopped walking and listened. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry worried

that something might be wrong, so he continued to listen in on the rest of the

conversation. By the end of it, he was glad to know that everything was okay. It was even

better to know that his best friends seemed to be waking up to what the true nature of

their relationship was. Neither Ron or Hermione came out and said anything incredibly

earth-shattering that night, but Harry was happy because he knew that this could lead to

good things for his best friends.

It was barely 7 a.m. Harry saw Ron and Hermione, still on the couch from the night

before. But now, they were a lot closer than before. Hermione was asleep on Ron's

shoulder.

Harry decided to be a bit of a troublemaker and wake the two of them up. He picked up a

pillow and threw it at Ron's head, laughing.

"What the-"

"Ouch."

"Did I wake you two up?" Harry grinned.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, seemingly wondering how they ended up so

close.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

"7 a.m." Harry told her.

"Why am I awake then?" Ron said, grumpily.

"Because I'm bored and can't sleep," Harry answered.

"Too bad for you. I want to sleep," Ron said.

"Oh come on, Ron. Get up," Hermione said.

"Fine," he said, stretching his arms over his head. "Oh, by the way Harry, you suck."

Harry laughed and just stared at Ron and Hermione.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Oh nothing," Harry said innocently.

"I'm going to change," Hermione said, heading to the girls dormitories.

"So what were you two doing down here all night?" Harry asked.

"Just talking," Ron said quickly.

"About?"

"Stuff," Ron answered.

Harry began to chuckle.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"You got me," Harry admitted. "All I have to say is it's about damn time."

"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Do the words I'm not getting involved with anyone anymore ring a bell to you?" Harry

asked.

"Well um-"

"There's no need to make excuses for me. You've so got it bad for Hermione."

"She's my friend."

"I'm your friend Ron. Trust me, you don't look at me the way you look at her , and I pray

that you never will," Harry laughed.

Ron hit Harry over the head with Hermione's book in a gesture of annoyance, but did not

argue with what Harry said.

Hermione watched the interaction from the stairs, a smile spreading across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy and review!_

****

**_ Thinking Ahead_**

End of School Year 6 (One day before Bill's wedding)

Bill's wedding to Fleur was quickly approaching. This was made quite obvious by the

large group of family and friends moving furniture and decorating outside of the Weasley

Burrow.

Ron helped his brothers move some tables around, and Hermione assisted Mrs. Weasley

with hanging decorations.

Hagrid and Professor McGonagall arrived, followed by Lupin and Tonks.

"Hagrid, Professor Lupin; how about you relieve me of my table duties," Ron called out.

They came over and took Ron's place.

"Thanks guys," Ron said, walking off, far into the field.

Hermione saw Ron leave and called out to Ginny. Ginny came over and took Hermione's

spot helping Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione followed Ron into the field and found him sitting under a very big tree. She

could tell that he wasn't exactly in a very chatty mood, so she decided to just sit with

him.

"I'm worried," Ron said, out of the blue.

"I know," Hermione said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, I just know you pretty well. I'm worried too. We've got a whole lot of danger in

front of us."

"Searching for Horcruxes with Harry, fighting a war, the possibility of dying or killing

someone; yeah there's quite a bit of danger waiting for us, isn't there?" Ron asked.

"War and death. Did you ever think you would be part of something like that way back in

our first year of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with a sad smile.

"No… Remember our friend Fluffy? That seems like a piece of cake now, compared to

what we're up against."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"You, me, and Harry. We're the Golden Trio, remember? We'll make it through this

war," she said, trying to sound confident.

"If it came right down to it Hermione, could you kill if you had to?" Ron asked.

"Yes. If someone went after my family, Harry or you, I could. What about you?"

"It's not something I like to think about, but I could do it. If someone was trying to hurt

my family, you or Harry, I could definitely do it."

"Speaking of Harry, we're going to have to get him in a few hours," Hermione said.

"Do you think my family, McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, and Lupin, are really going to let

us pick Harry up on our own.?"

"They're going to have to. Soon enough, it's going to be just me, you and Harry,

anyways. They can't come with us to search for the Horcruxes. They might as well just

let us get out on our own."

"Yeah."

"We've still got a few hours before we leave. Let's just relax a bit, while we still have the

chance. I have a feeling that as soon as your brother's wedding is over, the word relax

will no longer be part of our vocabulary."

Ron laughed. "This isn't exactly the comfiest place."

"Accio pillows," Hermione said. Two pillows appeared in Hermione's hands.

She handed one of them to Ron, and put the other one behind her head, against the tree.

Ron did the same, and both he and Hermione just sat in the shade, in comfortable quiet

for the next two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Apparating _**

3 hours later…

"I can't believe we actually made it out of your house without someone following us

here," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes running after us in the next minute," Ron

laughed.

"We can't really blame them for worrying, though," Hermione sighed.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you; how exactly are we getting to Harry's?"

"We're going to apparate," Hermione told him.

"I can't apparate. I didn't pass the test, remember?" Ron said.

"Yes, I remember. But I did the test."

"How does that help me Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You can apparate with me. Just hold onto my arm," she told him.

Ron did as he was told.

"You'll need to hold on tighter than that. Don't worry Ron, I don't break easily.

Whatever you do, do not let go of me, because I have no idea where you would end up if

you did."

Ron tightened his grip on her arm.

"Alright then, we're out of here," Hermione said.

Seconds later, they were in front of Harry's aunt and uncle's house.

"Wow, that was really fast," Ron said, walking towards the door.

"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just give me a minute. I'm kind of dizzy."

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" he asked.

"No, don't worry. I'm good now. Apparating with another person takes a lot of energy

out of someone who's still new to it."

"You feel okay now, though?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you two plan on going to the door at any point?" Harry asked, coming up behind

them.

Hermione turned around and gave Harry a big hug.

"Sorry," she said.

"Hey mate," Ron said.

"How are we getting to your place Ron?" Harry asked.

"You're Apparating with me," Hermione answered.

"No we're not," Ron said.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Okay guys, what am I missing here?"

"Hermione apparated here with me, and it took a lot out of her. It's probably not a good

idea to try it again with the both of us with her."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm not exactly in the mood to spend two hours on a

bus. We're Apparating, and that's that," Hermione said, picking up one of Harry's bags.

"Give me that bag Hermione. You're really stubborn, did you know that?"

"You're one to talk Ronald," she answered back.

Harry watched his two best friends. They were in typical Ron and Hermione mode:  
arguing.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you two should stay close to me just in case I fall or something. If for some

reason something does happen to me, just get Mrs. Weasley to check me out."

Ron looked at Hermione like she was insane.

"Grab my arms boys. I want to get out of here. Hold on tight."

When the trio arrived back at the Burrow, Hermione began to fall. Ron dropped to his

Knees and caught her before she hit the ground.

Harry ran off to get Mrs. Weasley.

"You're crazy Hermione. We should have just taken a train or something," he said,

sitting down, her head in his lap.

"Mum's on her way. She'll fix whatever's wrong with you… I wish you'd just open

your eyes because you're starting to scare me a bit," Ron said, worried.

"I'm here. I'm here," Molly Weasley called out, running over to Ron and Hermione.

She pulled out her wand and recited an incantation that neither Harry or Ron was familiar

With.

Mrs. Weasley became silent after a few minutes.

"Why isn't she getting up?" Ron asked nervously.

"Relax Ron, she'll be fine. We just have to wait a few minutes," his mother said.

They all waited in silence for the next few minutes.

"Okay mum, she's still not up. Do something."

"Ron, relax. Look at her, she's starting to move," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she took a deep breath. She scanned her

surroundings, and smiled as she saw Harry and Molly looking intently at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," they smiled back.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Up here," he said, sounding quite relieved.

She looked up at him and saw him staring down at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself."

"I guess you caught me before I hit the ground, then?"

"Yeah," he said.

Mrs. Weasley and Harry both watched Ron and Hermione with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks," she told him.

"No problem," he replied, a little bit shyly.

Hermione began to get up but lost her balance when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Mum, Viktor Krum is here… Oh Ron, Hermione, are you okay?" she asked.

Ron got up and started to walk away.

"Oh come on Ron. Let's not do this again," Hermione said.

He kept walking. Hermione got up and ran after him.

Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to Ginny and asked, "Did those two get together yet?"

Ginny and Harry grinned. "No, but look at them. They can't stand it when another person

comes around. They worry about each other like crazy, and they're always arguing.

They're practically married."

"They're made for each other, aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Yep," Ginny and Harry laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Boys _****_  
_**  
5 Minutes Later…

"You didn't tell me that Krum was coming," Ron said.

"I didn't know that he would be here," Hermione replied.

"You didn't?"

"No. Even if I did, it wouldn't be a big deal, because he's my friend. Fleur probably

invited him. They're friends too, you know?"

"I still don't like him."

"Ron, let's just drop this, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Let's Apparate back to your house."

"No bloody way," he told her. "I'm not going to give you another reason to scare the hell

out of me."

"Is that you're way of saying you were worried about me?" Hermione grinned.

"I guess it is."

"I'm okay, honestly. I don't think the whole losing consciousness thing is going to

happen again. You and Harry have given me enough practice with Apparating."

"Even so, we're not going to do that again. I don't want to take a chance of anything

happening to you again. You mean way too-"

"Hermione, Ron. It is so nice to see you."

Ron never got to finish his sentence. Viktor Krum had arrived.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm immediately, and whispered, "Be nice."

"It's nice to see you too," Hermione replied.

"It's nice to see that you've finally learned how to say her name," Ron muttered.

"What was that, Ron?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just said hello," Ron replied through clenched teeth.

"You should go say hello to Fleur. I'm assuming that's why you're here; for Fleur,"

Hermione said, trying to keep things peaceful.

"I already saw Fleur, and yes, she is part of the reason I'm here. You are the other reason.

I've missed you a lot," Viktor said.

Ron looked just about ready to attack Viktor.

Hermione started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I think I hear Ginny calling me. I'd better go," Hermione said, leaving in a hurry.

Hermione ran to find Harry. He was with Ginny.

"I'm really sorry guys. I don't want to interrupt, but Harry, you need to go down to the

field now."

"Why?"

"Because Viktor and Ron are down there," she replied.

"You left them alone? Are you nuts?" Ginny asked.

"Things were getting really awkward fro me down there, okay? I could not stay there

anymore. Harry, please just go."

Harry left in a hurry, and Ginny just grinned at Hermione.

"How does it feel to have Viktor and my brother pining away for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said quickly, blushing.

"Like hell you don't," Ginny teased. "Do you know what the first thing Viktor said to me

was?"

"What?"

" 'Where is lovely Hermione.' He didn't even say hello to me," Ginny laughed. "He

wants you back."

"Well, I don't want him back. He's only a friend now," Hermione answered, annoyed.

"My brother wants you too, you know? He loves you. He's jealous as hell of Viktor

Krum. He can't stand to see you with a guy that's not Harry, Neville or one of our

brothers."

"Your brother loves me as a friend. He doesn't like too many guys because he's looking

out for me," Hermione said, trying to sound convincing.

Ginny chuckled. "Denial, denial," she said. "Don't think that I don't notice you either.

You were so jealous when he was with Lavender. You can't stand it when he's around

other girls, either. I also remember what you two told each other those few months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the night you and Ron were talking by the fire? Well, let's just say that

Harry wasn't the only one who heard you two say that you wouldn't get involved with

other people anymore," Ginny grinned. "After you guys agreed to that, why in the bloody

hell are you two not together?"

"You know what, the boys still didn't come back yet. We should probably go check on

them," Hermione said, walking into the field quickly, wanting to avoid further discussion.

Ginny ran to keep up with Hermione.

"Oh my God."

Harry was trying to separate Ron and Viktor. They were pounding away at each other,

and Harry wasn't having much luck.

"Stop it right now!" Hermione yelled.

They kept going at it. Both Ron and Viktor were bleeding now, and Harry's glasses had

been knocked off.

"Ron, please. Stop. Just stop," she begged.

All of a sudden, Ron stopped and looked at Hermione.

Viktor tried to get another shot in but Harry held him back.

"Who started this?" Hermione asked.

"He did," Viktor said, pointing at Ron.

"And why were you two fighting?" Ginny asked.

"Because of Hermione," Viktor answered again.

Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"These two idiots are bleeding. Harry, Ginny, fix them up, would you?" Hermione said,

leaving.

Ginny took out her wand. With a flick and a few words, both Viktor and Ron were as

good as new.

"You two are idiots, did you know that?" Harry asked.

Viktor started to leave.

"I hope you're going to see Fleur. You stay away from Hermione," Ginny told Krum.

"Why should I?"

"Because she doesn't want you. She's also probably mad at you for fighting with Ron."

"Why would she be mad at me when he's the one who started it?"

"Because he's Ron, and she's Hermione," Ginny said simply.

Viktor shook his head and walked away.

"Ron Weasley, you are such a moron. What the hell were you thinking, attacking Krum

like that?"

"Ginny, I can't stand him. The stupid prat kept bringing up how he was with Hermione,

and how he was going to get her back. He said he was going to take her to the wedding.

Then he said he was going to take her back to Bulgaria with him, and all this stupid crap.

He was trying to piss me off."

"But why would that piss you off?" Harry asked, setting Ron up.

"Because he doesn't belong with her."

"And who does?" Ginny said, following Harry's lead.

"Me," Ron said quietly.

Ginny squealed with delight. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you for finally getting your head

straight. It took you long enough to figure out."

Harry grinned at Ron. "You better go find her, and fix things.

"Do I have to?" Ron asked.

"You're such a coward," Ginny laughed. "Go find her. If you don't tell her soon, I swear

I will."

Ron walked off in search of Hermione, muttering about Ginny and Harry all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Apologies _**

Back at the Burrow…

Ron knocked on the door of the room that Hermione had been sharing with Ginny.

"Hermione, open the door please."

"What do you want?"

"I came to say sorry."

Hermione opened the door.

"Listen. I shouldn't have started the fight with Viktor. You consider him a friend, and I'm

sorry for upsetting you… Do you forgive me, Hermione?"

"Ron Weasley is apologizing. You're making history today," Hermione said, losing most

of her anger towards him.

"Yes, I forgive you," she said, giving Ron a hug.

At that very moment, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I was looking for Ginny. I'm leaving now," she said quickly,

walking back out the door.

Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other awkwardly.

"So, tomorrow's the big day," Hermione commented.

"Yeah. My brother is getting married."

"I think it'll be nice," she said.

"Are you going with anyone tomorrow?" Ron blurted out.

"No."

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked quickly.

Once again, they were interrupted, this time by George.

"Hermione, Tonks has been looking for you for awhile. She wants to see you."

George took Hermione by the arm and lead her to the door.

"Ron," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"My answer is yes," she said, leaving the room.

George looked over at Ron. "Did I just interrupt something?"

"Kind of."

"Did you ask her to the wedding?"

"I did."

"And she just said yes, didn't she?" George asked.

"I do believe that's what she said," Ron answered.

"Fred owes me now."

"You two had a bet on me?" Ron asked.

"Yep, and now he owes me," George laughed. "I had faith in you little brother."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that before."

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" George said.

"I guess so."

"Do me and yourself a favour. Don't screw things up with Hermione tomorrow."

"Why, is there another bet?"

"Yes, actually there is," George answered.

"You're horrible," Ron said, laughing, hitting his brother over the head.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Viktor Krum- Only a Friend _**

Later that Evening…

Tonks had just left Hermione. They had been together for hours.

Hermione had just spotted Ginny, and was about to make her way over when Viktor

showed up.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

"Can this wait, Viktor? I really am tired."

"I'm sorry for fighting with your friend. I hope you forgive me."

"Everything is alright now. Forget about it… I think it would be best if you steered clear

of Ron, though. I don't want the two of you fighting."

"It was because of you."

"I don't want anyone fighting because of me. I just want to be happy."

"Come to the wedding with me then. We'll have a great time, and you'll be happy."

"I'm already going with someone, Viktor."

"Tell him you can't, and come with me instead."

"I will not do that. I'm going with Ron, and that is my decision."

"But-"

"Viktor, you do understand that you and I are only friends, right?"

"I know that, but I want you back."

"I'm sorry, but that's not what I want. I don't think of you in that way… Viktor, we

weren't really even together. It was only a few weeks. We're friends, and I'd like it to

stay that way because I do care about you."

"Just friends?" Viktor asked.

"Yes. Just friends," she smiled.

"I guess I can live with that. I would rather be friends than nothing at all… Will you do

something for me, though?"

"What is it, Viktor?"

"Will you save a dance for me?"

"Sure," she said.

"Good."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight Viktor," she said, giving him a

quick hug.

As Hermione walked back to the Burrow, Viktor went to look for Ron.

He found him with Harry and Ginny.

"I want to talk to you," he told Ron.

"So talk," Ron replied, trying to be somewhat civil.

"In front of them?"

"Go ahead."

"I asked Hermione to go to the wedding with me, but she said that she was going with

you. She is not interested in me. She only wants to be friends. It's obvious to anyone who

has eyes that there is something between you two. You're a fool if you do not do

something about it. I think she deserves better than you, but I can tell that you are what

she wants. Treat her well, and don't wait around forever."

With that, Viktor left.

"Well," Ginny said.

"Keep your mouth shut, please Ginny," Ron said.

"I think Viktor said it all, didn't he?" Harry smiled.

"This is so weird guys."

"What is?"

"This whole thing with Hermione. We've always been friends, and yes, there's almost

always been something else there too, but ultimately, we've been friends. You just expect

me to go over to her and make some big romantic declaration? First of all, that is so not

us, and secondly, what if she just laughs in my face?"

"If that is so not you, don't do it in that way," Harry said.

"She's not going to laugh in your face, Ron. Trust me," Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"You and Harry are not Hermione's only friends. Plus, I'm a girl," Ginny grinned.

"I need you guys to keep your mouths shut please. Don't say anything to Hermione. I

have to figure things out."

"Fine. We'll stay quiet, just don't wuss out okay?" Harry said.

"I don't know. I want her, yeah, I admit it. But I don't want to lose her as my friend."

"Ron," Ginny said, touching his arm. "If you two get together, it doesn't mean that you

stop being friends."

"Okay, seriously, this is awkward. Let's drop it, okay?"

"Fine. It's dropped," Ginny said. "I'm out of here anyway. I'm going to bed."

After Ginny went back to the Burrow, Harry changed gears and switched the subject.

"Have you told your family about us leaving with Hermione the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ginny knows the truth. I told the rest of them that we were going to spend some time at

Hermione's place. I didn't want my mum to worry. She's already done enough of that.

She didn't even want me and 'Mione to pick you up alone."

"I don't want her t worry either. You and Hermione shouldn't be coming with me to look

for the Horcruxes. It's going to be dangerous."

"All the more reason for us to come. We told you before, we're coming with you. You're

not doing this alone. We won't let you."

"Ron's right. There's no way we're letting you do this alone," Hermione said, walking

over to Harry.

"Didn't I see you head back to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"I did, but then I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk or something. It's a good

thing I did too; you're trying to disband the Golden Trio on me," she grinned.

Ron laughed. "Who came up with that name anyway?"

"Wasn't it Rita Skeeter?" Harry said.

"I think it was," Hermione said, a trace of disgust in her voice.

Ron just laughed. "Still not her biggest fan are you?"

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

"Do we really want to be talking about Rita Skeeter ?" Harry asked.

"Good point," Hermione said. "New subject."

"How about good night," Harry yawned, taking Hermione's arm, and starting to walk

towards the Burrow.

"I guess I should attempt to get some sleep too," Hermione said. "Come on Ron," she

said, grabbing his arm.

Arm in arm, Harry, Ron , and Hermione walked back to the house.

When they arrived, Hermione was the first to head off to bed.

"Goodnight guys. Oh, and Harry, do me a favour please. Do not let Ron wear his famous

dress robes, please."

Harry started to laugh as Hermione walked up the stairs. "I can't wait until tomorrow,"

Harry grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Reviews are always appreciated!!

**_Preparations _****_  
_**

Day of Bill and Fleur's Wedding

"Let me do your hair, please," Ginny begged Hermione. "I live with a bunch of guys. I

never have the chance to do this sort of thing."

"Be my guest, you'll save me the trouble," Hermione laughed. "Zip me up first, would

you?"

Ginny finished doing her own hair and then came over to Hermione.

"I love having you here Hermione. It's like having a sister. The whole family loves you,"

Ginny said, experimenting with Hermione's hair.

"I really do love your family too. You all know that."

"We all know you love that you love one of us for certain. That would be Ron."

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" Hermione sighed.

"What, no denial this time?" Ginny teased.

"There's nothing to deny. I do love your brother; he's my friend."

"But that's all, right?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Oh, did I tell you? Lavender brown is coming to the wedding today."

"What?" Hermione said, almost yelling.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Why don't you try telling me that Ron is just a friend again."

"Lavender isn't really coming, is she?" Hermione asked, defeated.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction," Ginny giggled.

"What do you want from me Ginny? I don't know how to describe what me and your

brother are. I know what I want, but I'm not sure what he wants from me. I don't really

know what he feels. Sometimes I think I do, but then sometimes I don't."

"Hermione, I promise I'm not teasing anymore, but tell me, what do you know about the

two of you?"

"I know that he means a whole lot to me. Nobody else in this world can get under my

skin the way he can. I know that I would do just about anything for him. And as much as

he and I clash, we always find a way to make things okay, get back to each other."

"After that, can you honestly tell me you only love him as a friend?" Ginny asked gently.

"No," Hermione whispered.

Ginny offered her a kind smile. "Doesn't it feel good to let that out?"

"Yes, just as long as it stays between you and I," Hermione said.

"I won't say anything, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"My brother adores you. He's just an idiot sometimes."

Hermione laughed a little bit.

"So, what do you think? You like your hair?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Ginny."

"You look really pretty Hermione… Unfortunately I've got to go help Phlegm get ready.

Oops, I mean Fleur. I'll see you later. I have a feeling you'll have a lot to tell me."

Hermione chuckled. "You have an awful lot of faith in your brother and I."

"Oh, not really. It's just that there's only so much two people can keep bottled up inside.

I think tonight is the night you two explode. Plus, nothing brings people together like a

wedding."

Ginny left the room sending a wink in Hermione's direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Defensive Spells_**

That Evening…

Bill and Fleur had just been pronounced husband and wife. As soon as it was appropriate

to do, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione did so.

"That was really long," Ron complained.

"It was rather long, wasn't it?" Hermione agreed.

"She's officially part of our family, Ron. Yuck!" Ginny said.

Harry laughed at the other three.

"Ginny, where do you think you're going? You are my bridesmaid. I need you to stay

with me until the party starts," Fleur called out.

"Hold on. I'm coming!" Ginny hissed.

"I guess it's just the three of us then," Harry said, as Ginny left.

"How long do we have until the party starts?" Ron asked.

"An hour," Hermione answered. "I think the three of us need to talk."

"About?"

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"Let that wait until tomorrow then," Ron said.

"No," Hermione said.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of a huge journey; probably a really dangerous one. I need to

know that we're prepared for whatever may happen. We need to practice."

"What? Right now?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Yes," she said, as she pulled out her wand.

Before either of the boys knew what hit them, Hermione had both boys hanging in mid-

air, wand pointed straight at them.

"Are you taking me seriously now boys?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

She brought them back to the ground. "Do you see how fast that happened? If there's

someone out there who wants to hurt us, they're going to use a spell a lot worse than the

one I just used."

"You're right," Ron said.

"Let's do this then," Harry said.

Hermione kicked off her heels and grabbed the parts of her dress that were touching the

Floor.

Harry and Ron grinned at her.

Hermione looked at them and started to laugh. "It's not my fault we're at a wedding."

After that was said, the three of them spent the next hour practicing defensive spells.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny yelled, running over to the trio.

She pulled out her own wand, and was about to cast a spell, when Hermione spoke up.

"Relax Ginny. Everything is fine."

"You were knocking Harry and Ron around. What do you mean Everything is fine?"

"We're just practicing spells."

"Oh. Well it's time for the party. Come on Harry. You too, Ron and Hermione."

"You and Harry go. We'll be there in a minute," Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"You feel prepared enough now?" Ron asked.

"As prepared as I possibly could feel, yes," Hermione said, putting her shoes back on.

"Can we have some fun now, then?" Ron asked.

"I think so," she smiled.

"Good," Ron said. "You look really nice by the way."

"Thanks," she said, somewhat shyly. "I think we'd better get going.

Ron held out his arm, and Hermione took it with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the new chapter. Please review and enjoy.

**_Revelations _**

At the Party…

Harry was dancing with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione were chatting away at a nearby

table.

Fleur came over and asked for a dance with Ron.

Ron looked to Hermione. "Go dance with your sister-in-law," she told him.

Ron went off with Fleur, and Viktor came over to Hermione.

"I believe you promised me a dance."

"I did."

"Could I get that dance now?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Hermione took Viktor's hand, and they began to dance.

"This seems like the Yule Ball all over again," Viktor said.

"I hope it doesn't end the same way," Hermione thought to herself.

When the song was over, Viktor thanked Hermione for the dance and kissed her hand.

Ron walked by at that exact moment and made a noise of disgust, muttering something

that sounded like an insult at Viktor.

Harry and Ginny made their way over as Viktor walked away.

Ron was about to storm off, and Hermione looked like she wanted to slap the taste out of

his mouth.

As a new song began, Harry and Ginny pushed Ron and Hermione together.

"Dance," they ordered.

Ron and Hermione barely moved. Neither said a word until the song was over.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled.

Ron was stunned at how angry she was.

"Tell me dammit. You're driving me crazy. I tell you that Viktor is only my friend. You

ask me to come to the wedding with you- and I do. You don't ask me to dance, but then

you see me with Viktor, and you act like an ass. What do you want Ron? What is this?...

What are we?"

Ron remained quiet.

"Fine, don't say anything. Just do me a favour. Get your head straight before we leave

tomorrow. I hope that things like death and Harry mean enough to you to fight for

because it's pretty damn obvious that emotions and me mean nothing," Hermione said,

leaving Ron alone outside.

Harry and Ginny saw Hermione come in looking very upset.

"I'll take Ron. You take Hermione," Ginny said, leaving.

"Where do you think you're going Hermione? Doesn't your best friend get a chance to

dance with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes you do," Hermione said, attempting a smile.

Harry offered his hand, and Hermione took it, a few tears rolling down her face.

"Is he being an idiot again?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed a little bit.

"I love you, did you know that?" she said.

"I love you too. Ron does too, but in an entirely different way."

"I've heard that from quite a few people, but there's not much evidence to prove it," she

said.

"You know that's not true," Harry told her.

"Most of the people are leaving now. I think I'm going to take a walk. Hopefully it'll be

okay to go to bed when I get back. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll see

you later."

After about thirty minutes of walking, Hermione took a seat under one of the big trees.

She just stared into the darkness for awhile.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps. She grabbed her wand and demanded light. The

footsteps were Ron's.

She looked at him once, and then turned away without saying a word.

He knew that she was angry, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for a little while.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I'm sorry for everything Hermione."

"This sounds awfully familiar Ron."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, 'Mione."

Some of Hermione's anger began to fade with Ron's use of his nickname for her.

"Why don't you try to explain it to me," she said.

"I don't know if I can."

"Everything comes out tonight, Ron. No more waiting. No more dancing around the

subject we keep avoiding. We've been doing that for years, and it's gotten us nowhere.

It's now or never," Hermione blurted out.

"You're serious about that, aren't you?"

"Very," she told him. "I need to know where we stand. Regardless of what is said tonight,

you will always be my best friend. You've got a permanent place in my heart; that will

never change. With that being said, you know that there's a part of us that isn't just

friendship. I need you to explain it from your end. I already know what I feel. I just want

you to be honest with me. As long as you do that I can deal with and accept anything."

Ron took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. But Hermione said

now or never. He didn't want to choose never.

"I hate seeing other guys around you."

"Why?"

"Because they're not good enough for you. Because they're guys besides me and Harry

that you care about."

"Why don't you count Harry with the other guys?" Hermione asked.

"I know your relationship. I know how much you two love each other, and in what way

you love each other. He's the brother you never had, and you're the sister he's never

had."

"You said that other guys aren't good enough for me. Who do you think is?" she

questioned.

"Nobody."

"That's not true Ron."

"Yes it is. You're amazing. You're beautiful, kind, loyal, forgiving, so damn smart, and

brave. There is nobody quite good enough for you, 'Mione. What kills me about a guy

like Viktor Krum is that I know he's probably better for you than I am, but that's still not

good enough. That leaves me at the bottom of the totem pole."

"Why did you ask me to the wedding if you think you're not good enough?"

"Because I'm selfish. I can't ignore this thing between us anymore. I know that I don't

deserve you, but I want you more than you know," he said quietly.

"Stop that talk about not deserving me, and not being good enough. I'm the one who

decides that for myself," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry 'Mione," he said, wiping the tears that began to fall down her cheek.

"You're more than good enough for me. I've been waiting for you for you for three years,

and now we're finally in the same place. You're all I want."

Hermione saw Ron smile.

He leaned in and was about to kiss her.

All of a sudden Ginny and Harry's voices were heard.

"Hermione, where are you?" They sounded worried.

"I'm here with Ron," she said.

Harry and Ginny saw Ron and Hermione, and knew that they had interrupted something.

"Sorry," they said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"All mum said was to find you and get you back to the Burrow right away. It sounded

really important," Ginny said.

"Let's go then," Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry led the way, while Ron and Hermione followed behind.

"I meant what I said back there," she told him.

"So did I," he said.

"Promise me one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Promise me that we'll never be like Bill and Fleur. I mean I get that they love each

other, but do they have to say it every two seconds. Or goodness forbid that they're

away from each for more than a minute."

Ron laughed after she said that. "They are a bit annoying aren't they?"

"To say the least," she replied.

"I don't think we'll have that problem because we'll probably be bickering every few

minutes," he grinned.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Oh shut up Ron," she laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a new chapter. You know I love reviews!

**_Fall to Pieces_**

Back at the Burrow…

"There you are Hermione. We need to leave right now," Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know all of the details, but you're parents are in St. Mungo's . Ron, Harry,

Ginny, you stay here."

"No, I want them to be there," Hermione said.

"I can't apparate with all of them Hermione."

"You take Ginny. I've got Harry and Ron," Hermione said, grabbing the two boys.

Before Ron or Harry knew what was going on they were at St. Mungo's with Hermione.

"You feel okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I've have enough practice now."

Seconds later Mrs. Weasley arrived with Ginny.

"Take me to my parents," Hermione said.

Both her parents were lying in hospital beds, they were not awake.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked the healer frantically.

"We're still not sure. They've been drifting in and out of consciousness for awhile now.

Maybe you should just wait out in the lobby. We'll let you know if they wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," Hermione said to the healer

"Very well," said the healer, leaving the room.

Hermione went to her parents' side. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the

corner.

"Mum, Dad; do you think you could do something for me? Could you wake up for me

please?" Hermione said, tears rolling from her eyes.

There was no answer.

Hermione put her head in her hands.

A few minutes later, Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by two sets of hands on

hers.

She looked up and saw her parents staring at her.

"You're awake!"

"We don't have much time baby girl," her mother whispered.

"Molly, Ginny," Mr. Granger called out.

They both came running.

"Please look out for my daughter. Take her into your family."

"You know that we will. I already love her like she was my own," Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Stop talking like you're about to die," Hermione said, scared.

"We are," Mr. Granger whispered. "They burned down our house. They cast some sort of

spell and poisoned us. They said it would kill us slowly."

"Who?" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's mother called out for Ron and Harry.

"You two, you take care of her. Her father and I are her family by blood. But Hermione

and you two, you're also a family. Promise me you'll take care of my Hermione," she

begged.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, mum. I just need you two to be okay," Hermione

whispered. "Tell me, who did this?"

"Boys, promise me," Mrs. Granger repeated.

"Promise," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione yelled.

"Death Eaters; Crabbe and Goyle."

All of a sudden, Mr. and Mrs. Granger started to shake uncontrollably.

Mrs. Weasley ran to get the healer. By the time she came back, they were both absolutely

still.

The healer pronounced both of Hermione's parents dead.

"No!" she shrieked.

"Miss please calm down."

Hermione lunged at the healer, but Harry and Ron held her back.

"How dare you tell me to calm down," Hermione cried.

"I'm going to have to call security."

"There's no need for that. We've got her," Ron said.

"Alright," the healer said. "Miss, I really am sorry for your loss."

Hermione broke away from Harry and Ron, and ran to her parents.

"Please get up. I love you. Please. Please get up," Hermione sobbed.

Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Hermione tightly. "I'm sorry dear. They can't get

up. They're gone."

Hermione began to pull away, but stopped when Mrs. Weasley said, "Forget being tough,

just let us take care of you now."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Vomit and Vengeance_**

2 hours later…

Mrs. Weasley held Hermione's hair back as she vomited into the toilet.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Harry, Ginny and Ron were frantically discussing

what they could do for Hermione.

"All I know for sure is there's no way you guys are leaving tomorrow, not now," Ginny

said. "You boys like to think that you're tough, but she's always taken care of you- both

of you. It's time for people to return the favour."

"How do we make this better for her?" Ron asked. "I don't know what to say or do."

"We just need to be there for her," Harry said.

At that moment Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came out of the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes were puffy, but she was no longer crying. She turned to Harry and Ron,

saying, "We need to talk. I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes."

She then turned to Ginny and asked her for some help with unzipping her dress.

They walked back into their room, and Hermione came out moments later, dressed in her

pyjamas.

She went over to the room Harry and Ron were sharing and walked right in.

"I just wanted to remind the both of you to pack a bag of things you think you'll need so

we'll be ready to leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

"We're going to hold off on leaving for awhile, Hermione. You need to take some time

for yourself right now," Ron said gently.

"What I need right now is to go find Horcruxes and destroy them. I want to find

Voldemort, Crabbe, and Goyle, and make them pay. I want them dead. I'm going to take

Crabbe and Goyle down, and I'm going to help kill Voldemort."

Harry and Ron didn't know what to say; Hermione had snapped. She wanted revenge;

wanted blood.

"Hermione you need to give this a few days. You need to clear your head. Maybe me and

Ron should just go. We'll take care of Crabbe and Goyle for you," Harry said.

"I can't give this a few days. I need to do something before I go crazy. My parents are

gone. They were the only blood family I had. There are no other Grangers out there. I'm

the only one left… Don't you two DARE think about leaving without me because I will

never forgive you if you do. I don't need you to take care of me, I just need you with me.

You're my only family now, and I will not let you leave me behind."

Hermione was crying, but tried to wipe away her falling tears.

"It's okay 'Mione," Ron said, hugging her.

She let herself cry for about a minute, and then pulled away from Ron.

"Thanks," she said quickly. She turned to Harry and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you

for trying to look out for me. It really does mean a lot to me, but I need us to leave

tomorrow. I need to do something. I want to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Hermione turned around and went to the door. "Goodnight boys."

Harry and Ron turned to each other.

"She's not okay," Ron said.

"I know. We've got to watch her."

"She won't even cry."

"She's trying to be strong," Harry said simply.

"I'm worried about her Harry. I mean we were out under the tree and everything was

great. I was happy and she was happy. Now I wonder if we're ever going to see her smile

again."

"I know me and Ginny interrupted something between you and Hermione. My question

is: did you finally tell her the truth? Is that what we interrupted?"

"I did tell her the truth. That's not what you interrupted," Ron said, somewhat shyly.

"You were going to kiss her! I bet you wanted to kick my ass right then," Harry said.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is watching out for 'Mione, and doing a whole

lot of destroying."

"You're right... We'd better try to get some sleep. We're in for a wild ride starting

tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Feel free to review!

**_Beginning of a Journey_**

Early the Next Morning…

Hermione was up extremely early; well to be honest, she never did fall asleep the night

before.

She tried to get out of the room without Ginny, but had no such luck.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept all night," Ginny said, getting out of bed.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

Ginny examined Hermione's face, but couldn't manage to figure out how she was really

feeling at the moment.

"You're still planning to leave today, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do me a favour Hermione. Please tell my mum the truth about what you three will be

doing. She deserves to know. I don't want you three to leave, but I know that there's no

talking you out of it. I know that it needs to be done."

Hermione tried to offer a smile, but it was forced.

"I will tell your mother. That's actually what I was going to do right now. Your mum's

always up early."

"She is. Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

Hermione and Ginny made their way downstairs, and found Molly sitting at the kitchen

table.

"Morning girls," she said sadly.

"Morning," they replied.

"Hermione-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I need to tell you something-"

"About you, Harry, and Ron leaving today?"

"Oh, you know then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I heard you and the boys last night," Molly said.

"Well, um, what do you think about us leaving?" Hermione asked, somewhat nervously.

"I don't want you three to go," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, I don't want them to go either, but you know they have to," Ginny said gently.

"You three are young. And Hermione, are you really ready for something like this? It was

only last night that-" Mrs. Weasley didn't finish that sentence. "None of you should be

going. Especially you, Hermione. Especially now."

Hermione reached over and took Mrs. Weasley's hand in hers.

"We're leaving today, like we planned all along," Hermione told her.

"We already tried to talk her out of it, mum. It's no use; her mind is made up," Ron said,

walking down the stairs.

Harry followed behind. "Ron's right Mrs. Weasley. Besides, we need Hermione. She's

the one with the brains," Harry said, sending a smile in Hermione's direction.

"How about we eat some breakfast before you make me cry," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all sat together and ate breakfast.

Hermione only took a few bites of her food, and everyone seemed to notice.

"Hermione dear, please eat. If you insist on leaving, I insist that you eat something first,"

Molly said.

"You really should eat 'Mione," Ron told her.

Hermione was going to protest, but decided to save her energy. She ate a little bit more

and then got up.

"Ron, we need to talk," she said.

Ron met her outside.

"So, did you and Harry make travel bags for yourselves last night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to get to the point. We're leaving soon. We're going to be searching for

Horcruxes, which means we're probably going to be in danger. I need you to promise me

that if it comes down to a situation where you have to save me or Harry; you'll save him.

Ultimately, he's got to make it."

"Don't talk like that, Hermione. We're all going to be fine. We'll all look out for each

other. There's not going to be any need to save one person over another," Ron said.

"Promise me, Ron."

"Only if you promise me the same thing," he said.

"I don't want to."

"I'll promise only if you do the same thing," he repeated.

"Fine. I promise," Hermione said.

"Me too," he answered.

The two remained quiet for the next few minutes. Hermione's thoughts drifted to her

parents and she started to cry.

She saw Ron staring at her, and immediately wiped her tears away.

"Hermione, it's okay to-"

"Don't tell me it's okay to cry. I need to be strong. It's the only way I'm going to get

through this."

"You are strong."

"I don't feel like I am, Ron… When is this pain going to go away?"

"I don't know 'Mione. What I do know is that we're all her for you. I'm here for you;

whatever you need, whatever you want," he said, hugging her.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"No need to thank me. You're always there when I need you," he said.

All of a sudden Hermione pulled Ron down to her, and kissed him. He wasn't expecting

it, but definitely welcomed it. This was Hermione after all.

She pulled away after a minute. "Well, we'd better grab Harry. We should set out soon."

And just like that, the old Hermione was gone again. Ron hated Voldemort, Crabbe, and

Goyle long before now, but he hated them more than ever for what they did to

Hermione's parents; for what they did to her.

Inside the Burrow…

The trio said their goodbyes to all of the Weasleys. After many hugs and some tears, they

finally left the burrow.

"This is it guys," Hermione said.

"As of right now, our defences have to be up. Our wands have to be ready," Ron said.

"Before life as we know it changes, I want to say thanks to both of you," Harry said.

"For what?" they asked.

"For being my best friends; for sticking with me through thick and thin; for coming with

me on this new journey."

"Don't get all mushy on me mate," Ron joked.

"Well, there's nowhere else I would be. We all stick together, remember?" Hermione

said.

"Of course we do. We're the Golden Trio after all," Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I love reviews!

**_Goodbye Goyle_**

3 Months Later…

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry didn't respond, he couldn't hear her.

There was a wand pointed in Harry's direction; a Death Eater's wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

The hooded figure was knocked down to the ground.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. She was standing in front of him,

trying to block him from sight. He had been hurt and wasn't able to defend himself at the

moment.

"I'm okay," he said.

Hermione turned back to Harry and saw the Death Eater get up. He pulled off his hood

and aimed his wand at Harry once again.

It was Goyle Sr.

"No," Hermione screamed.

She ran towards Harry as fast as she could. Goyle looked up and sent a wicked grin at

Hermione.

With his wand pointed at Harry, Goyle began to mutter an incantation.

"Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione screamed, beating Goyle to the punch.

Goyle fell to the ground, dead.

Hermione was frozen in her spot; heart racing. She just killed someone; the same person

who was responsible for the death of her parents.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she remembered where they all were.

Harry got up and faced Hermione.

"Thank you," he said, hugging Hermione.

Hermione held on to him tightly for a moment.

"We need to get out of here," she said.

She and Harry walked back over to Ron.

"How about I fix you up, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"How many times has she saved our butts today?" Harry joked to Ron.

"A lot," he grinned.

"How about we add another," Hermione whispered, grabbing both Harry and Ron's arms.

"There they are!" a voice bellowed.

"We're out of here," Hermione said, apparating all three of them back to the cave where

they were hiding out.

"How many damn Death Eaters does Voldemort have?" Harry cursed.

"Many apparently," Ron said.

"Give me your leg Ron," Hermione said.

Ron did as he was told.

Hermione pulled out her wand and spent a moment or two muttering an incantation over

Ron's leg.

When she was done, she asked Ron, "Does it feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

The trio remained quiet for a few minutes after that.

Hermione got up, and walked over to her bag.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

She held up a coin, the same coin she used in fifth year with the DA.

"There's going to be an all-out war, and it's going to happen soon. You both heard what

those Death Eaters said. I want to warn everyone, and I want to let anyone who's brave

enough to fight know that help is needed," Hermione said.

"Those are the same coins we used in the DA, aren't they?" Ron asked.

"They are. So unless, people threw their coins out, they'll know what's going on. I also

gave coins to all of your family, Ron. Hogwarts teachers, and the remnants of the Order

of the Phoenix all have coins as well.

Hermione pointed her wand at the coin and said a few words. "Well, that's done."

"How about you relax for a minute, Hermione," Harry suggested.

"We just destroyed the last of the Horcruxes, and you were almost killed. We're on the

brink of war, and I just killed one of the men who was responsible for my parents' death.

It was Goyle back there, you know?" Hermione said, voice shaking.

"I didn't know it was him. I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I haven't been okay for quite awhile," Hermione answered honestly.

"Hermione, how about you get some sleep?" Harry suggested.

"But-"

"Listen 'Mione, if not for yourself, do it for me and Harry."

"Ron's right, Hermione. Do it for us. You're the brains behind our operation,

remember?" Harry said.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I am tired," she admitted.

"Here," Ron said, handing her a blanket and pillow.

"Well what about you two? I'm not going to sleep if I'm the only one," Hermione told

them.

"I'm staying up to keep watch tonight. Ron will sleep," Harry said.

"No arguments here," Ron yawned, taking a blanket and pillow for himself.

He put his stuff down close to Hermione. The trio had been sleeping side by side since

they left the Burrow. It was safer that way.

Harry made his way towards the entrance of the cave.

"Don't go any further than that," Hermione told him.

"Yes ma'am," Harry laughed. "Now go to sleep. Please."

"I am," Hermione said, getting under the blanket.

"Alright then, goodnight guys," Harry said.

"Goodnight," they answered.

Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately for her, she woke up

crying not too long after that. "I miss you so much. I want you two back," she whispered.

"Mione?"

"I thought you were sleeping. Sorry if I woke you up," Hermione said through her tears.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "What's wrong? What's making you cry?"

"I'm not crying. I've just got something in my eye," she said, sitting up and turning away.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on 'Mione. Look at me."

She turned back around slowly to face Ron.

"Were you dreaming of your parents?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head.

"Come here," he said, offering a hug.

She accepted the hug. "I see them whenever I close my eyes, Ron. There's not a day that

goes by without me missing them… I thought that after Crabbe and Goyle were dead,

some of this pain would go away. Goyle's gone, but the pain is still here."

Ron was still holding Hermione, and it felt really nice. Ever since they started searching

for the Horcruxes, it was almost as if nothing had happened between Ron and Hermione.

It was understandable though, Hermione was missing her parents. Ron just wished she

would let comfort her.

"I'm sorry for putting all of this on you," Hermione said, pulling away and wiping her

eyes.

Ron caught her hand. "That's what I'm here for," he said. "Lie down with me."

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Just lie here with me. Maybe you'll actually be able to sleep."

Hermione looked at him.

"It's only me, 'Mione."

"Okay," she said.

Ron lay down and so did Hermione. She put her head on his chest, and then he pulled her

closer to him.

Hermione took a deep breath. She had never been this close to any male before. But this

was Ron, and it felt nice being close to him.

Hermione remembered back to 3 months earlier; the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding;

the night she and Ron finally admitted their feelings for each other. She smiled at the

memory, but then felt a bit sad.

All she was focused on lately was trying to get through the death of her parents, and

keeping everyone safe while destroying the horcruxes. They needed to get that done; they

needed to fight and win a war.

She and Ron never really got a chance to be "she and Ron" yet. It was partly her fault,

and she regretted it. Ron was there for her, and she couldn't be there the way she knew he

wanted her to be.

"I didn't forget about you and me," she said, looking up at him.

"Good," he smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're still grieving, not to mention we're waiting on

a war… Sometimes I don't even believe we made it this far."

"You mean making it to a point where we actually talk about you and me?' she laughed.

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Well we did, and I'm glad… Ron, you and me, we're going to do this properly."

"And kick some evil ass at the same time?" he grinned.

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"Before we do any ass kicking, you really need to sleep. Please don't argue with me," he

said.

"Goodnight then," Hermione said, closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams," he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another chapter. Review please.

**_Love_******

2 months later…

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I've got it, don't worry!" he shouted back.

Harry ran over to the other side of Ron, who was kneeling over the body of his dead

brother. Ron was in shock, he wasn't moving. He just stared at Charlie's dead body.

Hermione and Harry were on either side of Ron, warding off any spells that were coming

his way.

Not far from them, Neville and Luna were battling a Death Eater. Across the battlefield,

Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid were engaged in combat with a large

number of Voldemort's followers.

The rest of Ron's family and the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix had just arrived

and began blasting enemies away.

They saw Harry and Hermione battling several Death Eaters and made their way over to

help out. They cursed Voldemort's followers away, and when the air was cleared, they

saw Ron with Charlie's lifeless body.

Mrs. Weasley cried out with grief, as did the rest of her family.

Harry and Hermione urged all of the Weasleys to leave.

"You all need to be together now," Hermione said, scanning their surroundings.

"We've got plenty of help here. You guys need to go home. We can take care of

everything here. You go and take care of each other," Harry said gently.

Fred and George pulled Ron up as Bill and Mr. Weasley picked up Charlie.

Ron still didn't say a word, didn't move, and Hermione was getting worried.

Hermione walked over to Ron.

"Ron."

He didn't respond.

"Look at me, Ron," she said.

Nothing.

Everyone was staring at them now.

"It's not your fault Ron," she whispered to him.

"Yes it is," he finally said.

She took his face in her hands. "There's nothing you could have done, do you understand

me? You couldn't have saved him. Now go home and grieve with your family. You all

need to be together right now," she said, kissing his cheek.

Harry was keeping watch for any surprise attacks.

"Harry and I will be fine. There's a lot of help here. Don't worry about us, just go home.

Please," Hermione said, almost pleading.

Mr. Weasley came over and guided Ron to the rest of his family. "They're right. We need

to go," Arthur said.

Before anyone new what was going on, the Weasley's were gone.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked over at Harry.

"All of the Death Eaters are gone for now," Hermione said.

"The key word being now," Harry replied.

Here's another chapter. Review and enjoy!

3 hours later…

"I guess we're all staying together tonight," Hermione declared, referring to the remnants

of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It will probably be the safest sleep we've had in months," Harry

tried to joke.

Hermione gave him the faintest of smiles.

"It feels weird already, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's always been the three of us, now we're two. It's weird without him here," she

admitted.

"Do you regret sending him off with his family?" Harry asked.

"No. His brother just died, he needs to grieve. That family needs each other right now."

"Grieve the way you never did?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione just nodded.

"He's going to come back, you know," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure of it," she admitted. "He's going to come back for you. Ron and I said

that we wouldn't let anything happen to you…Harry, if he comes back, I want you to

promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If ever something happens, you know, just don't let anything bad happen to him."

"That sounds an awful lot like what I promised him," Harry smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The morning after you saved me from Goyle, Ron made me promise that if I ever had to

choose who to save, it would be you."

"Oh ," Hermione said.

"He loves you, you know that?" Harry told her.

"I know," she nodded.

"You love him too, obviously," Harry grinned.

"Obviously," she smiled.

"It took you two long enough to get together. I was starting to think I was going to have

to do all of the work for you guys," Harry joked.

"But you had faith in us," she grinned.

"All that arguing came from somewhere. I was just waiting for the day when you two

would admit just where it was coming from."

"You know what I love?" Hermione said.

"Yes I do," Harry laughed. "Seriously though, what?"

"The fact that he and I are still friends," she replied.

"Months back, Ron was worried about that."

"What do you mean?"

"He finally admitted he was crazy about you to me and Ginny, but he was worried about

losing you as a friend."

"Speaking of friends," Hermione said, "I want to say thanks to you, Harry."

"What for?"

"For always being a constant in my life. For being someone I know I can count on when

everything is going wrong. You've been here for me, even when I tried to push you

away. Even before my parents died, I always thought of you as my family. Now that

they're gone, I'm letting you know what you mean to me."

"You know I feel the same way Hermione."

"With this war, I'm just really nervous. I don't know what's going to happen. I just know

that I don't want to leave anything unsaid. I love Ginny like my sister, and I love the rest

of the Weasley's, but honestly, it's you and Ron that are keeping me going."

Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"You've been keeping us going these past months. You've been taking care of the both of

us; taking care of everything."

"You know me," she smiled.

"Everything will be okay," Harry told her.

"Harry's right 'Mione. It will all be okay."

Hermione turned around and saw Ron.

"You're back," she whispered.

"Are you sure you should be here mate?" Harry asked.

"This is where I need to be right now," Ron said. "I can't let you two do this alone; I

won't."

"We'll be fine. Please go back home," Hermione said.

"There's a war to fight," he replied.

"There's plenty of other people who can fight the war," Hermione said, voice shaky.

"You should be grieving with your family."

"I'll grieve in my own way. I have to do this. It's what my brother would have wanted."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Hermione asked angrily.

"This coming from the girl who refused to wait another day before leaving to search for

Horcruxes after her parents died," He argued back.

"We're back at Hogwarts again," Harry muttered.

"If you don't want me here, Hermione, why don't you just say so?" he asked her, voice

raised.

"Fine. I don't want you here," she yelled. "Now leave."

Harry knew exactly why Hermione was acting the way she was, but he could tell that

Ron did not.

"No!" Ron said defiantly. "But I'll be sure to stay out of your way, Hermione!"


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.

**_Worries and Wedlock_**

Later that Night.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She sat in a corner alone. She was the only one awake.

'Ron probably hates me right now,' she thought to herself.

She got up carefully, trying not to wake anyone, and left the cave. She wanted some fresh

air.

She stood outside and let the wind hit her. Her hair was flying in all directions.

"Let us all make it through this," she whispered.

Hermione heard footsteps, and spun around immediately, wand ready.

"Good God, put that thing down," Ron said.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hermione asked. "Why are you here

anyway?"

"Gee, it's nice to see you too," Ron said sarcastically.

"I thought you were staying away from me," Hermione shot back.

"Well, I guess I'm not," Ron said, defeated.

"Oh."

"…Mione, why don't you want me here?" Ron finally asked.

"Because you should be with your family; mourning the death of your brother,"

Hermione said, more gently.

"You want me to do what you didn't let yourself do. I get that, and I appreciate it. But

you and I both know that's not the only reason… What did I do?"

"You told Harry to save me and not you."

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"What does this have to do with you not wanting me here?"

"You and me are going to be looking out for Harry. If anything goes wrong, Harry's

going to be there for me. Where does that leave you, huh?" she choked.

Ron smiled. "Who cares?" he said.

"I do, you idiot," she said, shoving him gently in the chest.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked with a grin.

"You're going to make me say it first, aren't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said innocently.

"I care so much, because I just might love you."

"Mione, I just might love you too," he smiled.

"Then do me a favour and go home. Be safe, stay alive," she begged.

"Why do you think that something bad is going to happen to me?"

"You and I are the best way to get to Harry. We both have Harry's back. Harry also has

to watch out for himself. He has to defeat Voldemort. If something happens to me or you,

and Harry has to choose who to save, you already made him pick me. Don't you see how

dangerous this is for you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here because I want to be here. I'm not letting you two do this

alone. Plus, I don't really want to be away from you."

"Well I suppose you can take good enough care of yourself… If not, I'll just be watching

Harry and you. I've done it before. I just hope that none of us find ourselves in a situation

where we have to make tough choices, then," Hermione sniffed.

Ron stared at Hermione and smiled. The old Hermione was really back. The shine in her

eyes returned, so did her spirit and attitude.

"See, no worries."

"NO worries, my ass," she said, laughing a bit.

Ron leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled when it was over.

"This is right. We're right," she said.

"Yeah, we are."

"Wow, there's something we agree on," Hermione laughed.

"That does happen from time to time," Ron joked.

"It would be nice to stay here like this, but we've got to head back to reality, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"But we'll all make it through," Hermione said, trying to reassure herself.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything-"

"If you don't want to freak anyone out, I suggest that you find a new way to start your

sentence," Hermione said.

Ron laughed. "When the war is done, I'm going to marry you."

"Oh you are, are you?" Hermione grinned.

Ron just nodded.

"You have come a long way, Ron Weasley," Hermione laughed.

Ron shrugged.

"What happens if I say no, ruin your plan?" Hermione smirked.

"You won't say no."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you want me."

"Aren't you the cocky one," she commented.

"No, I just remember a conversation we had on the night of my brother's wedding," he

grinned.

"When the war is over, then," Hermione said, smiling. "We should head back inside," she

said, turning to leave.

"Mione."

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I'll be good for you, I promise," he said seriously.

"You already are good for me."


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the new chapter.

**_Gone _**

The Next Day…

"Sectumsempra!" Ron yelled.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione shouted.

"He's coming Harry said.

Voldemort glided across the field.

Ron and Hermione separated and placed themselves on either side of Harry.

More Death Eaters arrived and went straight for Ron and Hermione.

They battled the Death Eaters as Harry fought Voldemort.

More Death Eaters began to swarm Hermione, as she continued to fight their large

numbers.

Harry managed to knock Voldemort down. He looked over at Ron who seemed to be

handling everything alright.

Harry ran over to Hermione and helped her get rid of all the enemies.

"How did you manage to fight all of them by yourself for this long?" Harry panted.

"I don't know," she said, breathing heavily.

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile.

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry and Hermione cursed at Voldemort as Voldemort shot the same curse at Ron.

Both Ron and Voldemort fell to the ground, and then Ron's body vanished into thin air.

All the Death Eaters retreated after they saw Voldemort die.

Harry fell to his knees, and Hermione ran over to Voldemort's dead body.

"I hate you!" she hissed, as she kicked at his body. "I hate you," she repeated.

Harry came over and spat on Voldemort's remains.

"Why?" Hermione cried.

Harry turned around and hugged Hermione tight; and they both cried on each other's

shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the new chapter. Feel free to review.

**_Going Back _****_  
_**

5 Years Later…

"Are you ready to do this?" Harry asked.

"Are you?" Hermione questioned back.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Same here," Hermione replied weakly.

"It'll be good going back to Hogwarts. Old friends and teachers will be there," Harry

said.

"So much has changed since the last time we were there. It's been years. It's going to be

weird for so many reasons, Harry."

"If it is really weird, we'll just come back here. We don't have to stay there long. I'm not

sure how I'll feel when we get there either, Hermione. You're not alone in how you're

feeling; trust me."

"If there's anyone who knows how I'm feeling it would be you. I know that."

"Let's get out of here. You know a part of you misses Hogwarts, and I know that

Hogwarts misses you; genius extraordinaire."

Hermione laughed. "Let's do this, then."

1 Hour Later…

"Harry, Hermione! You came," Professor McGonagall beamed, walking towards them.

"We did," they replied.

McGonagall then did something totally unexpected, she hugged Harry and Hermione.

"I'm getting soft in my old age," McGonagall said.

"You're not old but your secret is safe with us," Hermione laughed.

"Some of the other students from your year are here. I'm not sure where they all are.

They're probably just touring their favourite spots. Feel free to do the same. If you want

to go back to Gryffindor Tower, the password is Acid Pops."

Harry laughed as he remembered Dumbledore. Acid pops was the old password to his

office.

Professor McGonagall continued to speak. "The students don't arrive for a few more

days, so if you want to find any of your old teachers, you won't be interrupting a class or

anything… I have a few things to take care of, so I will see you two later."

It almost feels like home again," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, almost."

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Let's go see Dobby," Hermione grinned.

"I've missed that little guy," Harry admitted.

After visiting with Dobby, catching up with Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie, and

Dean, and touring the rest of the school, Harry and Hermione decided to visit Gryffindor

Tower.

A feeling of such familiarity came over them when they walked through the doors.

"Everything still looks the same," Harry said.

"Not everything," Hermione said, pointing straight ahead.

Directly above the fireplace was a framed photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The

caption read "Hogwarts' Golden Trio."  
Harry smiled brightly and Hermione was on the verge of tears, both happy and sad.

"I miss him too," Harry said, taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"Do you remember when all three of us would sit here, me in the middle, going over your

homework?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Let's be honest though, you didn't really go over our homework. You

did it 90 percent of the time." Harry laughed.

"Harry, Hermione? Is that you?" two female voices asked.

They turned around and saw Parvati and Lavender.

"Hi ladies."

"It's been a long time," Hermione said. "How are you two?"

"Parvati's married, and I'm engaged," Lavender said. "And from what I've heard, so are

you Hermione."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at her, confused.

"Oh alright then," Lavender replied quietly.

Lavender pulled Hermione aside.

"I didn't get it back then, but you and Ron were meant for each other. I used to think that

you were some pest standing in the way of some great love for me and Ron. I know now

that I was that pest for the two of you. I really am sorry that he died," Lavender said

sincerely.

Hermione hugged Lavender. "I hope you and your fiancée are really happy together,"

Hermione said.

After Parvati and Lavender left, Harry spun Hermione around.

"So you're not going to say yes to Daniel's proposal then? You're not going to marry

him?"

"I can't," Hermione said. "I just can't."


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

**_Daniel/Ron_**

"You're going to break his heart, Hermione," Harry said, as they left Hogwarts.

"It's not like I said yes to him in the first place. I told him I needed time to think. I've

thought about it, and I can't marry him."

"Just like that?" Harry said.

"No, not just like that. You've always known that it's been shaky with us. I told him

honestly at the beginning that I didn't think I could love him the way he wanted. I haven't

led him on. If anything, I've been pushing him away. He deserves to find a woman who's

going to love him back. I'm not that woman, Harry," she said quietly.

"Do you want me to come with you to see Daniel?" Harry asked.

"I think I've got to do this on my own. Wait for me though," Hermione said.

"Okay boss," Harry laughed.

1 hour later…

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked.

"He was sad. Daniel's a good guy. He's just not meant for me."

"Who is?"

"Ron was. I don't think I could love anyone else. I know we were only seventeen, but we

were supposed to be together. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"Especially marrying someone else?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "He was it for me… I'm happy with my life now. Let's be honest,

there's only really ever been two men in my life; that's you and Ron. That's all I need. I

don't need or want another one. I know you of all people would understand that."

"I can understand that feeling. That's exactly how I've felt since Ginny died," Harry

replied, as they arrived at the Weasley Burrow.

"Daddy, Auntie 'Mione," a little boy called out, running towards them eagerly.

Ronald Weasley-Potter was definitely his mother's son. He inherited most of Ginny's

looks, but he had Harry's eyes.

"Auntie 'Mione, can you fix my glasses? I broke them again," the little boy said.

With a flick of her wand, little Ron's glasses were as good as new.

"He takes after you," Hermione joked.

"That's my boy," Harry laughed.

"We have to back to the house. Grandma and grandpa fell down. There's a man in there

too," little Ron said.

Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands and ran inside the house.

They saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slowly getting up off the floor, and a tall man standing

over them.

"Don't move a muscle," Harry and Hermione said, wands pointed at the man's back.

"No. Put your wands down. He's no threat," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"We're just in shock."

"Why? Who is this guy?" Harry asked.

"Take a look and see," they replied.

The man turned around.

"Ron?" Harry's jaw dropped.

Hermione looked like she was going to faint, so Harry put a steadying arm around her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry for causing any trouble. I'll leave now," Ron

said.

"What?" Molly asked.

"You haven't seen your family and friends in five years, and you're just going to leave?

We all thought that you were dead," Arthur said.

"Family, friends?"

"Do you not remember us?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you all are," Ron replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and review.

_**Interesting Information**_

"Daddy, who's that?"

"That's your uncle Ron. That's who you're named after," Harry said.

Little Ron ran over to his uncle and gave him a hug, which was returned somewhat

awkwardly.

Harry sent his son outside to play with his cousin.

"If you don't remember any of us, how did you end up here?" Mrs. Weasley asked her

son.

"Someone told me to come here. I met him a few weeks ago. He said he went to school

with me. He was Irish, I think."

"Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that was his name."

Hermione still didn't say a word.

"Why did he send you here?" Harry asked.

"He said you could help me remember my life; remember who I really am. I remember

the past five years, but nothing before that. I don't know how I ended up where I did.

Practically my whole life is a blank. He said that I'm a wizard, is that true?"

"Yes it is, and we're your parents," Molly and Arthur told him.

"Harry over there is your best friend. Hermione-"

"Is your other best friend," Hermione said quickly, cutting Molly and Arthur off.

"You also have four more brothers; Bill, Percy, Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley

continued.

"Your sister Ginny, little Ron's mother, passed away. So did your brother Charlie," Mrs.

Weasley said sadly.

"How?"

"Ginny fell very ill. Your brother died in the war."

"What war?"

"The same war Harry and I saw you die in," Hermione said, voice shaky. "How are you

standing here in front of us now? Voldemort shot the killing curse at you. Harry and I

tried to counter it, but it hit you, and you vanished… We mourned you," Hermione said,

tears rolling down her face.

"Please don't cry," Ron said, walking over to her, giving her a hug.

She wanted to pull away but she didn't. She hugged him back.

"Okay, no more tears," she laughed nervously.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, following him to another room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"No… I can't believe that he's been alive for the past five years… How?"

"I've been thinking about that. You know how Dumbledore said it was my mother's love

that kept me alive when Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we did the same thing for Ron."

"I guess that makes sense," Hermione said.

"The Golden Trio, reunited again," Harry smiled.

"He doesn't remember us, Harry."

"He will. We're going to make him remember everything, starting with his magic. Then

you can tell him everything else."

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to keep everything inside for God knows how long, and then

I'm going to blurt everything out.

'Hey Ron, remember five years ago when we were

Seventeen, on the night before we thought you died? Well, on that night you told me

you were going to marry me as soon as the war was over. Do you remember what

happened after that? Well, let me remind you. Instead of going back to the main part of

the cave, we went to the back where nobody else was. Before either of us could actually

think about what was happening, the hormones running through our seventeen year old

bodies took over. Our clothes went flying and then I freaked out before I let anything else

happen.

You said "screw waiting until the war is over. Why don't you marry me right

now." You told me that other people could find out later. "We'll just tell Harry in the

morning. We can make things official later. All that matter is what we say right now."

Then I told you yes, and between the two of us, we were married. Since we were married

and the clothes were already gone, we had no regrets about what happened after that. So

after my first and only night with you, nine months later, after you died, I gave birth to

our daughter Mia'… You think that's how I should tell him, Harry?"


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the new chapter. Next chapter probably won't be up until Sunday. Please read, enjoy and review.

**_Questions _**

Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"There's no way that we can hide Mia in this house until Ron remembers everything, and

there's no way I'm going to lie to my daughter if she asks about him."

"I know you're not going to like this idea, but it's probably the only way to avoid

problems."

"What's the idea, Harry?"

"Let her stay with Neville and Luna for awhile."

"Harry, you know I've never been away from her for more than eight hours at a time in

her whole four years and three months of life. She's my baby."

"You know when I knew you would be a good mother?" Harry asked. "Way back in our

first year. You're always looking out for everyone else, trying to protect them."

Hermione smiled a bit.

"Neville and Luna will take good care of her. I'll send my son too, that way Mia won't be

lonely, and she'll have family with her."

"Fine," Hermione said. "I'll go pack some things for Mia and Ron. You call Neville."

"Alright," Harry said.

1 hour later…

"You be a good girl for mommy, okay? You're going to have lots of fun with Neville and

Luna, and your cousin is going to be there too."

"I'm going to miss you, mommy."

"I'm going to miss you too, baby. But I'm going to talk to you all the time, and before

you know it, you'll be back here again," Hermione said, hugging and kissing her

daughter.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Mia. I love you," Hermione said, waving goodbye.

Hermione turned around, and was about to head back to the Burrow, when she walked

right smack into Ron.

"Honestly Ron, watch where you're walking," Hermione snapped, forgetting for a minute

that this wasn't the Ron she was used to.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry. It's just been a really crazy day," Hermione said.

"I can imagine," he smiled. "Who was that little girl?"

"That was Mia. She's ou-. She's my daughter," Hermione said nervously.

"She's very pretty. She looks like you, except for the-"

"Except for the colour of her hair," Hermione said, finishing the sentence for him.

"Take after her dad for that?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered awkwardly.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry called out.

"Thank goodness," Hermione muttered.

"Come inside."

"Let's go then," Hermione said, heading back to the house.

When they got back inside, Mrs. Weasley handed Ron his old wand.

"Is this mine?" he asked.

"It is," she answered.

"We're going to help you learn magic again," Harry said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is the smartest person I know. If she's helping, I guarantee you'll be able to

remember," Harry said.

"So, one of my best friends is a genius. What was Harry?" Ron asked.

"He was the hero," Hermione smiled.

"Stop with the hero crap, Hermione. If anything, you and Ron were the heroes. You came

with me everywhere. You were always by my side; that's something you didn't have to

do," Harry said.

"The three of us were family by loyalty to each other. There's no way Ron or I would

have let you do it alone," Hermione said.

"The three of us must have been really close," Ron said.

"You were practically always together," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry and Hermione were

unofficial members of this family. As the years passed, I'm glad to say those two are

literally and officially part of this family."

Hermione shot Mrs. Weasley a look that said 'Don't say another word.'

"Harry married my sister, so I see how he's part of the family. What's our family

connection, Hermione?" Ron aksed.

"Oh, I just remembered. Mia forgot her purple blanket. I'm going to apparate over to

Neville and Luna's to bring it to her," Hermione said, leaving the room quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked. "I'm just trying to understand everything."

"No, don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. How about we just stick to magic for

now, though. I think once you get the hang of it again, everything else will be a lot easier

to understand," Harry said quickly.

"Alright. Teach me some magic then," Ron said eagerly.

**_Tiny Memories _**

1 hour later…

"So, how's the lesson going?" Hermione asked, as she walked through the door.

"Well, we started it, but then I decided to wait for you to get here. You're a better

teacher than I am," Harry said.

"And lazy is what you are, Harry," Hermione laughed. "Leaving all the work to me was

something you two did oh so well at Hogwarts."

"Was that our school?" Ron asked.

"Yes it was," Hermione said, smiling a bit. "But we need to teach you magic, so for now,

this is your school."

"Educate me then, professor," Ron smiled.

"I will," she replied.

20 Minutes Later…

"No. Stop. Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out," Hermione said, taking

hold of Ron's wand.

"It's Wingardium Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa," Ron said quietly.

Harry let out a heart laugh and looked over at Hermione who was smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's not much, but you and Hermione had that exact same conversation back in our first

year at Hogwarts, except this time you took the words out of her mouth," Harry said.

Ron looked over at Hermione, and she nodded.

"I'll try the spell again," Ron said.

"Just say it like you said it a minute ago. You'll do fine," Hermione encouraged.

On the next attempt Ron was successful.

Harry and Hermione applauded.

The trio continued the re-education for several more hours, and Ron was making good

progress. Most of the magic was coming to him easily now.

"I think we've done enough for today. You look a bit tired, Ron," Hermione said.

"I am," he admitted. "How about you two tell me more about Hogwarts?"

"Where do we begin?" Harry laughed.

"How about the beginning?" Hermione grinned. "The Hogwarts Express."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Harry began to explain everything about the train.

"More important than the details about the train, is what happened on the train,"

Hermione said. "You and Harry became friends on the Hogwarts Express."

"What about you and me?" Ron questioned.

"Well, we first met on the train. I thought you were a bit foolish, and you thought I was

annoying," Hermione laughed.

"So it wasn't friendship at first sight?" Ron joked.

"Not right away, no. But soon enough all three of us pretty much became inseparable at

school." Hermione told him.

"What was the school like?"

"The students were all divided into 4 different houses," Harry said.

"The three of us were part of the same one, right?"

"Right," Harry said.

"We were in Gryffindor. And then there was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,"

Hermione said.

Ron made a face at the mention of Slytherin.

Harry and Hermione smirked.

"We didn't really get along with the Slytherin's did we?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy in particular," Harry said.

Ron closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating. "He was a snobby git, wasn't he? White

blond hair?"

"Yes," Harry and Hermione answered excitedly.

"He kind of tortured all three of us, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"What's a Mudblood?" Ron asked.

"Why, are you remembering something?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and it involves slugs," Ron answered.

"That was in our second year," Hermione smiled.

"Mudblood is a disgusting term that translates to 'dirty blood'," Harry explained.

"Why would Malfoy say that to Hermione?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I come from a non-magical family. I'm the first which," Hermione said.

"She's muggle-born, just like my mum," Harry explained.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad came from an all magical family. Some people would refer to them as

purebloods."

"I think I understand… It's pretty stupid how some people think they're better than others

just because of the family they're born into. If I understand correctly I'm one of these so-

called purebloods, and Harry' you're dad was one. But look at Hermione here, she kicks

both of our butts at magic, and her family isn't magical."

Hermione smiled a bit. "How about we continue this tomorrow guys?" Hermione said,

letting out a small yawn. "We should all get some sleep."

"Before you head off to bed, I'd like to talk to you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's arm, leading her to the kitchen.

"Talk ," Mrs. Weasley said. "I hope you didn't say yes to Daniel."

Hermione actually laughed. "You were the one who told me that Daniel would be good

for me, remember?"

"I thought my son was dead, and I didn't want you to be alone. But Ron isn't dead, and

you can be with him now… What did you say to Daniel?" Molly asked.

"Despite your encouragement to say yes, I told him no."

Molly gave Hermione a big hug. "You have to tell Ron everything now."

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't really remember any of us," Hermione said.

"He's having tiny snippets of memories," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"And that is wonderful," Hermione said. "But he's got to remember me and him on his

own. I don't want him to be with me because he feels obligated to."

"What if he doesn't remember, dear?"

"We have to give him some more time, but if he doesn't remember, I will tell him about

Mia. Don't worry."

"Will you be able to handle him not remembering what you shared?" Mrs. Weasley asked

gently.

"I think so, but I really don't want to think about that," Hermione answered quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, it's not Sunday, I had a few minutes to spare, so it's early. Here's the new chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy. Next one really won't be up until Sunday.

**_Reunions and Realizations_**

5 Days Later…

Hermione sat outside under her favourite tree.

Bill, Percy, Fred and George were all at the Burrow. They all came as soon as they heard

that their youngest bother was still alive.

Harry was at work, and Hermione had taken the day off.

Ron was inside with his family, and today he actually remembered them, truly

remembered them.

Hermione remembered exactly how it happened. Ron's four brothers walked into the

Burrow and immediately crowded around him. Mrs. Weasley began to cry as she

watched all of her sons. Ron turned around to face his parents and then looked back at his

siblings. Suddenly his face changed; looked more relaxed. A big smile spread across his

face.

"Hey mum," Ron said, walking over and hugging her. "I'm back," he whispered.

This is when Hermione slipped out of the house, not wanting to interfere. She wondered

just how much Ron had remembered. Did he remember Harry and her?

Over the past few days Ron's magic greatly improved. Infact, Harry, Ron and Hermione

had gotten closer, also. He didn't remember them yet, but it was starting to feel like they

were the Golden Trio again. She wished he would remember. Why did everything have to

be so complicated.?

Tears started rolling down her face.

Hermione had just come back from seeing Mia, and discovered something she didn't

know.

Mia told her that she knew her Daddy was alive, and asked Hermione why he hadn't

come to see her yet.

Hermione was totally shocked. "Who told you that Daddy was back at home?" she asked.

"Ron," she said, pointing to her cousin.

"Are you mad Auntie 'Mione?" he asked.

"No kiddo," she said, ruffling his hair.

"I want to see Daddy," Mia said.

"You will," Hermione said, trying to sound calm. "Soon."

"You promise, Mommy?" Mia asked.

"I promise, baby."

Hermione's recalling of the day's events came to a stop when she heard someone walking

over to her. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I didn't want to interrupt your family time in there," she answered.

"Mum said that you're officially family, so you wouldn't have been interrupting. Since

we're on the topic, why don't you explain the family connection," Ron said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked quickly, avoiding the question.

"Oh, mum told me to bring it out. She said to look at it with you; thought it might help

me remember more."

"Well, open it up then," Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful.

Ron opened up the photo album. The first picture was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Was this at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was taken in the Gryffindor common room," she told him.

They went through several more photos until they came across several ones of Mia.

"She really is a beautiful kid," Ron said. "She must be smart like you."

"She is smart," Hermione admitted.

The next photo was of little Ron and Mia.

"They look alike. It's definitely the hair," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said nervously.

Ron flipped the page. "It's the same colour as mine," he said.

"It is," she replied quietly.

Ron was quiet for a minute, and then asked his question. "How old is Mia?"

"Four."

"And how many months?"

"Three," Hermione said, practically whispering.

"So you got pregnant 5 years ago? You were seventeen, right?" Ron asked curiously.

"Right, and she was born when I was eighteen," Hermione gulped.

"Five years ago, that was right around the time you all thought I died, right?"

Hermione just nodded.

"We were in the middle of a war. You said it was pretty much you, me and Harry

together the whole time, right?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

The expression on Ron's face changed. "Is she mine?" he finally asked.

Hermione couldn't speak. She turned the page of the photo album and nodded her head.

She got up, and walked back to the Burrow, leaving Ron staring at Mia's birth

announcement.

Child's Name: Mia Granger-Weasley  
Mother: Hermione Granger  
Father: Ronald Weasley

Hermione was splashing water on her face when Ron came back inside. Right behind him

was Harry.

"You said we were best friends," Ron told Hermione.

"I did," she replied, trying to regain her composure.

"I guess that was best friends with benefits then, right?" Ron said angrily.

Hermione slapped him in the face, hard.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Keep your mouth shut Ron Weasley, or I swear I will shut it for you," Hermione hissed,

pulling out her wand.

Ron saw this and did the same.

"Ron, don't be a moron. Put your wand down," George said.

"She was going to curse me!"

"I wouldn't have hurt you, idiot. I was only going to keep your foul mouth shut,"

Hermione said angrily, leaving the room.

"First of all, some words of advice. Don't ever pick up a wand and attempt to use it

against Hermione. Magically speaking, Hermione will kick your ass every time," Harry

said. "Secondly, come with me and tell me what the hell is going on here," Harry said,

pulling Ron into the next room.

"Mia's my daughter and Hermione didn't even want to tell me," Ron said.

"You've been here less than a week. What did you expect Hermione to do? For five years

she thought you were dead, and then all of a sudden you weren't. She didn't know how to

tell you, and she was trying to protect Mia."

"From what, me?" Ron asked.

"Hermione wanted to wait a little while because she hoped you would get all of your

memory back. If you did, it would have been way easier to tell you that Mia was yours."

"You have to help me out here. Hermione hates me now," Ron said.

"Oh that was nothing. You two used to argue all the time," Harry said simply.

"I've had this feeling for the past few days that me and her weren't just friends, in fact I

kind of hoped that we weren't. There's a whole lot of blanks Harry. I need your help.

Please," Ron said, practically begging.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the new chapter. Review please!

**_Remember _**

"Ron," Harry said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"How did you remember your family?"

"I don't know. One minute I didn't, and then the next, I did. I looked at my parents and

then back at my brothers. It was like something clicked inside my head. I don't know if it

was something that someone said, all I know is that I remember them."

"Well, what if I try throwing random words or names at you? Do you think it might help

you remember?"

"Anything is worth a try. It might work if I really concentrate," Ron said.

"Hogwarts."

"No."

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Nothing specific. I just know that I didn't like this guy."

"That's putting it lightly," Harry said. "Try harder."

Harry kept throwing out words and names to Ron for what seemed to be forever, but Ron

wasn't having much luck remembering.

"Lavender Brown," Harry finally said.

Ron closed his eyes and was silent for over a minute. "Biggest mistake I ever made at

Hogwarts," Ron grinned.

"Viktor Krum."

"I can't stand him."

"Am I talking to my best friend or the guy who doesn't remember me and Hermione?"

Harry asked, smirking.

"The first guy," Ron laughed. "But the last thing I remember is Dumbledore's funeral…

Why can't I remember anything after that?"

"Maybe you should talk to Hermione about that. Almost everything about that summer

was about you and her. I think she's probably the only one who can help you remember

the rest."

"I should go find her then, yeah?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But beware, she's still pissed off."

"That's nothing new for me and her," Ron grinned. "That, I remember," he said, leaving

the room.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa with her knees curled up to her chest.

"Hermione-"

"I don't care if you don't remember me, but you will not talk to me the way you did

before, again. Do you understand me?" she interrupted.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he answered.

"Mia's coming back tomorrow. She already knows about you. Your nephew told her that

you were here. She'll know who you are, she's seen photos of you… I know that you

don't know her, but that kid loves you. She's grown up hearing stories about you, and she

asks about you all the time. Don't be weird around her, and don't hurt her feelings,

because if you do, I'll make you regret it… She's yours, okay. Ours," Hermione said

quietly.

"I know… 'Mione, I really am sorry for what I said before. It was stupid."

"Why did you just call me 'Mione?" she asked.

"I always call you 'Mione," he answered.

"You don't know that. You don't remember anything about me."

"Yes I do, just not everything," he told her.

"Don't lie to me. Harry put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Put me up to what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Oh don't play dumb, Ron."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, you don't have to feel obligated-"

"Yeah I do, we've got a kid," he said, cutting her off.

"You're right. You do have an obligation- to our daughter. But that's it. You have no

obligation to me."

"Hermione, why are you trying to push me away?"

"Why do you keep pushing the subject?" she asked. "Oh God, Harry told you that we

were married for like a day, didn't he?" Hermione said. "That's why you're acting like

you remember."

Ron was speechless.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Get over here."

Harry walked into the room nervously. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You told him we were married, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"No," he said.

"Earlier today, he couldn't recall anything about you or me. Now he's calling me 'Mione

and telling me that he remembers."

"He's calling you 'Mione and telling you that he remembers because he does, up to

Dumbledore's funeral. I didn't say anything to him. I thought I would leave that up to

you," Harry said.

"Oh," was all Hermione could manage to say.

"I'm going to leave now. You two need to talk," Harry said, leaving.

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for nearly five minutes.

"We were married?" Ron asked, finally breaking the silence.

"That's a long story," she whispered.

"You going to bite my head off again, the next time I call you 'Mione?" he asked gently.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Do you really remember?" she finally asked.

"I do, but like I said before, I don't remember everything… Harry thinks only you can

make me remember the rest," he told her.

"Do you want to remember?"

"Of course I do," he said.

"Not like that."

"You mean do I want to remember us?"

"Yeah," she said.

"My memory only goes as far as Dumbledore's funeral. I wanted to be with you then

'Mione, and from your recent revelations, I got my wish, and I got a daughter. I definitely

want to remember."

Hermione leaned over and hugged Ron. "I missed you," she said. "So much."

He hugged her back tightly. "I'm back. I'm here now," he said. "I'm not going

anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy and review.

**_Unexpected Guest _**

"So, you going to help me remember?"

"I'm going to try," she said, taking a deep breath. "Come walk with me."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, now. Why, are you afraid of the dark?" she teased.

"No."

"Let's go then," Hermione said, walking out the door.

After fifteen minutes of aimless walking, Hermione stopped in what seemed to be a

random spot.

"Are you tired?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Then why are we stopping here?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Hermione said.

"Something happened here?"

"Maybe," she said innocently.

"That would be a yes," Ron laughed. "What happens if I don't remember?" he asked

more seriously.

"Then you don't remember," she replied, sounding a bit sad.

"If I can't remember, will you tell me everything?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile.

Ron concentrated as hard as he could, trying to remember something, anything. But he

couldn't.

"Nothing," he said.

"That's okay," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Over here," Hermione replied.

"Oh Ron, I didn't know you were out here," Mrs. Weasley said awkwardly. "Hermione

dear, there's someone back at the house who wants to see you."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Daniel," Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Who's Daniel?" Ron asked.

"A guy," Hermione said quickly. "A friend."

"Don't keep him waiting dear. Go see what he wants and then he can be on his way,"

Mrs. Weasley said anxiously. "I'll wait here with Ron until you come back."

"Sure," Hermione said, leaving quickly.

She got back inside and found Daniel sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Daniel."

"It's good to see you, Hermione."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked.

"I know that you said no to my proposal before, but I need you to reconsider."

Precisely at this moment, Ron walked into the kitchen, but wasn't noticed. He couldn't

wait with his mother, he wanted to see this guy for himself.

"Say yes this time. Marry me."

"Daniel, go home. Please," Hermione said.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

"Same answer as before, Daniel. No."

"But why?"

"Because I don't love you the way you want me to. I never did. I'm sorry."

"Why are you still pining away for the guy who wouldn't even fight to stay alive for

you?" Daniel said. "The guy who left you to raise your daughter on your own at eighteen;

the guy who wasn't there when everyone started to talk about you; when your world

crumbled."

"Leave now," Hermione hissed.

"But-"

"Now!" she yelled, pulling out her wand.

"Fine," he said.

"Don't ever come back here again," she said, as Daniel walked out the door.

Hermione yelled as she threw a glass plate across the room.

She still didn't notice Ron.

Ron stood in the corner, feeling more guilty than he ever had in his entire life.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's another chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.

**_Tell Me _**

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Harry said, running into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about me," Hermione said.

Harry noticed Ron in the corner, but Ron signalled him to stay quiet.

"Come sit with me for a minute," Harry told her, taking her by the arm, to the living

room.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"The kids will be back tomorrow," Harry said.

"I really missed them," Hermione said. "I can't wait to see my baby again."

"Mind if I join you guys?" Ron said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Not at all," Hermione said.

"Okay, I'm going to head off to bed. Do me a favour though, tell him everything tonight.

I'm getting tired of leaving you two in awkward silence," Harry said, laughing a little bit.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry," they replied.

"How did we get together?" Ron asked suddenly.

"This is weird," Hermione sighed. "Where am I supposed to start?"

"The first time I saw you after the funeral."

"That was the day before Bill's wedding. I got here pretty early in the morning. You were

still sleeping, actually… Your mum said you were being lazy and told me to get you up. I

yelled at you for nearly five minutes, and you still wouldn't get up. I was starting to get

quite annoyed, so I got a bucket of cold water and threw it on you. You finally woke up,

but you refused to speak to me for the rest of the morning," Hermione said, laughing.

"Later in the afternoon, you seem to have forgiven me because we left to pick Harry and

we were on speaking terms. I apparated the both of us over there- Do you really want to

know this stuff?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

So Hermione continued the story, right up to the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Harry and Ginny pushed us together, but we didn't say a word throughout the whole

song. I dragged you outside, and I really let you have it. You stayed silent, so I walked

away and left you out there. I went back inside and Harry tried to make me feel better. It

didn't really work, so I decided to take a walk. After awhile I just decided to sit out there

in the dark and think. A few minutes had passed and then you showed up."

"Did I get things right that time?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Perfect," Hermione said. "You were so sweet. For those few minutes, everything in my

life was perfect. I had everything I wanted."

"What happened after that?" Ron asked.

"You, me, Ginny, Harry, and your mum rushed off to the hospital because my parents

had been taken in," Hermione said, voice shaky.

"They died that night."

"I'm so sorry," Ron said, touching her hand.

"I changed after that. You and Harry said you couldn't even tell it was me sometimes. I

wanted revenge and I wanted us to win the war. I wanted the pain to go. I kind of pushed

you away, both of you. But I still loved you. I think I just wanted to know that we would

all be okay; that you would still be there the next day."

"Taking care of me and Harry as usual," Ron said.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Every night I would wake up crying, though I was usually good at hiding it from you

and Harry. I saw my parents whenever I closed my eyes… One night you did hear me,

and I finally opened up. It's like you saved me that night," she whispered. "Things got

better. You and me actually got the chance to be you and me. We were happy even

though it was war ninety-nine percent of the time."

"War between you and me or the bad guys?" Ron asked jokingly.

Hermione just smacked his arm.

"On the night before the final battle, Charlie died. One of the Death Eaters did it. Harry

and I told you to go home and be with your family. You ended up leaving with them, but

we kind of knew that you would be back… Before the three of us headed off to search for

the Horcruxes, you and I made a deal that we would save Harry if we ever had to choose

between the other or him. We knew that, ultimately, he had to make it… Anyway when

you were gone, I told Harry to promise me that if he had to choose between you and I, he

would save you. He told me that he wouldn't be able to do that since you already made

him promise to save me if worse came to worse."

"I came back, didn't I?" Ron asked.

"You did, and I tried everything to get you to go back home. I even told you that I didn't

want you there; but you wouldn't go," she sighed.

"Let me guess, we stopped talking for the rest of the night?" "Most of the night. You

came to find me after everyone else was asleep. You wanted to know why I didn't want

you around. I told you that you should be grieving with your family, but you didn't

totally believe that, even though I meant it… I told you I was worried because I found out

about your deal with Harry."

"What happened after that?"

"You asked me why I cared so much about what would happen to you with an innocent

little grin on your face. I told you I loved you, which was no surprise. I knew you'd make

me say it first… Basically you said that I wasn't getting rid of you. You were going to

fight with me and Harry because that's where you wanted to be."

Ron smiled.

"A little while later you told me you were going to marry me as soon as the war was

over."

"I guess I finally got some courage," Ron said.

"It was late, so we were going to head back and get some sleep. When we got back in, we

went to the back of the cave instead; where nobody else was," Hermione said, slightly

uncomfortable. "I think you can figure out what happened next," she concluded.

"I've got a pretty good idea, yeah," he grinned. "I still don't know how we ended up

married, though."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Before we could think, our clothes were gone, and

basically hormones took over. I kind of freaked out before I let anything else happen.

Then you said, and I quote 'Screw waiting until the war is over. Why don't you marry me

right now. Other people can wait to find out. We'll just tell Harry in the morning. We can

make things official later. All that matters is what we say now.'

"Whoa," Ron said.

"Then I asked you if you would still want to marry me right then if our clothes were still

on. You said yes, and I could tell from the look in your eye that you meant it… I told you

yes. So between the two of us we were married. You know the rest. The next morning we

told Harry. He, Neville, Luna, and Hagrid were the witnesses, to basically prove that

people knew about the union."

"So we're actually married?"

"We had witnesses, so yes we are. But we didn't sign papers, so, we're not married if you

don't want to be," Hermione said honestly, getting up. "You're not trapped or anything,

don't worry."


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, the system is working again. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Review

Please. I'll be adding another chapter very soon because of the delay until today.

**_Disturbing Discoveries_**

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Ron asked.

They were sitting on the sofa again. It was pitch black outside.

"Three weeks after we thought you died. I wasn't doing so well, so Harry made me go to

the hospital. They did some tests to see if anything was wrong, and that's when they told

me I was pregnant."

"Was it hard? Those nine months, I mean," Ron asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that. It was years ago," Hermione said.

"Tell me. I feel like I need to know. Please," Ron said.

"Right after you vanished, the rest of your family came back. I will never forget the look

on your poor mother's face. Ginny fainted. Your dad and brothers started to cry when

Hagrid told them what happened… Harry and I could hardly look at them. We couldn't

save you. We blamed ourselves."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Hagrid took us with him. We stayed in his hut for two-and-a-half weeks, until your mum

and Ginny showed up one day. They wanted us to stay with them… Ginny really missed

Harry, and Hagrid had told your family about us. Your mum pulled me aside and told me

she wouldn't take no for an answer. She said she promised my mother she would look out

for me, and told me not to make her a liar. She said she was happy that she could call me

daughter now. She was very sweet," Hermione said.

"So Harry and you came back here, then?"

"We did. I was sick when we got here, a few days later was when Harry made me go to

the hospital. He and Ginny were actually with me when they told me I was pregnant. That

was the first time in quite awhile that I saw your sister truly smile. Harry looked happy,

but concerned at the same time. I was in shock. I think Harry was really worried about

me."

"What happened with Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked with a smile.

"They got married a month later. And a month after that she got pregnant with your

nephew."

"Are he and Mia close?" Ron asked.

"Practically inseparable," Hermione smiled.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to try pretending that I didn't hear you and Daniel in the kitchen, but I did…

What happened when you were pregnant?"

"It doesn't matter. It was five years ago, Ron."

"It matters to me, Hermione."

"Ron, it just brings up bad feelings."

"Let them out then."

"You're just as stubborn as ever. Leave well-enough alone, Ron," Hermione said, clearly

agitated.

"No."

"Fine. You want to know how I was feeling, you want to know what happened when I

was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I was so mad at you," she said. "You got me pregnant at seventeen, and you weren't

even there to help me through it. I had to deal with rumours about us. I was called a

whore so many times, I couldn't keep count. People started spreading the rumour that I

didn't even know who got me pregnant in the first place. This was me they were talking

about! Being pregnant and in school did not help my stress levels at all, either… Harry

and your mum also got really sick at the end of my fourth month, we thought they

weren't going to make it for awhile. You were gone, and my parents were gone. I was so

scared that I was going to lose everyone else too. All of this was going on, and then the

doctors tell me that I would probably miscarry. A few weeks later, I found out that some

people at Hogwarts wanted me out… Later that day-"

"There's more?" Ron asked, in shock.

Hermione nodded, as she wiped away her tears.

"Mione, I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't

want to."

"But there's more," she cried, fresh tears rolling down her face. "We've got this far, you

should know the rest," she said.

"Not if it's going to make you cry," he said gently.

"You never could bear to see me cry," Hermione said, giving him the faintest smile.

"You really should know the rest, though."

"Okay," Ron said.

"I was at Hogwarts on a modified schedule. I went for four hours a day Monday to

Friday. It was unusual, but McGonagall okayed it. Anyway, out of the blue one day,

Crabbe and Goyle showed up back at school. I had a bad feeing as soon as I saw them…

As I was leaving school that day, I got this huge pain in my stomach, so I sat down in the

corner for a minute, hoping it would go away. When I got up, Crabbe and Goyle were

standing over me, wands pointed at my stomach. The next I knew, I was at St. Mungo's.

All your family was there, Harry and McGonagall too. She told me that I killed Crabbe

and Goyle, but told me not to worry about it."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I know, it's totally shocking. I still can't believe it. To this day, I still don't know what

happened. She told me not to think about it, and not to mention it anymore. The only

thing I know for sure is that McGonagall protected me. Honestly, I don't even know if

anyone else knows what really happene. I received no punishments," Hermione said.

"Those guys were going to kill the baby; the life inside you. You were protecting Mia. I

don't see how any sane person would punish you for that," Ron told her.

"Crabbe and Goyle were dead but the healers told me that they did manage to hit me with

a small part of the spell. The healers told me that there would be less than a ten percent

chance that Mia would make it… I cursed them all to hell, and told them to tell me

something I wanted to hear. They ordered me to bed rest until my ninth month. They said

it was the only hope I had, and that the odds were still not in my favour. Your mother,

who was finally starting to get better, told them all to shut up," Hermione smiled. "She

said that she would take good care of me, and that in four months, she would be a

grandmother."

"I could see mum telling them off for sure," Ron said.

"I knew she was only saying that to lift my spirits, though. When we got back home, she

made me lie down, and she came to sit with me. I still remember exactly what she told

me. She said, 'You're used to taking care of everything and everyone. It's who you are.

But for now, you have to let us take care of you, so that you can take care of the little girl

inside you. I know those doctors scared you, and made you mad when they said the baby

probably wouldn't make it. All you want to do is protect her because you love her. The

way to protect her is by letting us take care of you. That means staying in bed and letting

us fuss over you'… I was so tired that day, I felt like my body had given up on me. All I

could think of was Mia, so I gave in, and let your mum take care of me," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to do that," Ron told her.

Hermione gave him a small, but genuine smile. "It's okay," she said.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the new chapter. Review and enjoy.

**_Remembering _**

Ron looked out the window, and took a deep breath.

"It's good to be back here," he said.

"It's good to have you back," Hermione told him.

"It's weird without Ginny here. I miss her."

"She missed you so much, you know?" Hermione said. "The day she found out she was

pregnant, she said that if she had a boy she would be naming him after you."

Ron smiled.

"She was great."

"She was," Hermione agreed. "She always managed to keep me at least somewhat

hopeful about carrying Mia to term. I remember she told me, 'She's the daughter of the

two most stubborn people I know. Your baby is going to fight, and she's not going to

give up until she gets to meet you. It's already programmed in her DNA.' That helped me

stay positive most of the time."

"My sister was pretty good at making people look on the bright side."

"She really was. I only wish your nephew had the chance to get to know her," Hermione

said sadly.

"He didn't?"

"That beautiful boy got to spend one day with his mother. Ginny died that day after he

was born, which was a month early. She had him at eight months, less than two months

after Mia was born."

"Poor kid," Ron said sadly.

"Your sister got sick three days before Mia was born. I promised myself that as soon as I

delivered Mia, I would help out with Ginny; help her get better. I never really got much

of a chance to do that, though."

"How come?" Ron asked.

"After delivering Mia, I started to lose a lot of blood. It wasn't normal. They ordered me

to stay in the hospital for the next three weeks. They fixed me up, and on my last day

they told me that due to excessive damage, Mia would be my first and only child."

"It's my fault," Ron said.

"No it's not," she told him.

"If I didn't go off and die on you, this never would have happened."

Hermione laughed softly. "What are you talking about?"

"If I was there, Crabbe and Goyle would never have cursed your womb. If-"

"Ron, don't. What happened, happened. It's not your fault, okay."

"It is my fault, but I don't want to argue with you."

"Good choice," Hermione said.

"Mione, did Ginny suffer?" he asked seriously.

"I wish I could say no, but I have never lied to you before, and I'm not going to start

now… Those three weeks I had to stay in the hospital were really bad for her. She was in

a lot of pain. When I came back home with Mia, most of her pain went away. I helped

your mum with Ginny and things seemed to be getting better. We all thought everything

was okay."

Ron knew what was coming.

"She went into labour a month too early, but the baby was okay. After a little while, she

kicked everyone out of the room except me." Hermione stopped and took a deep breath.

"She told me she would be gone soon," Hermione cried. "Told me to promise that I

would take care of her son, and help Harry, your brothers, and your parents cope with her

death. I told her to stop talking like that, but she insisted that I promise, so I did. But then

I asked her how I was supposed to cope if she were to die. She told me that I would find a

way, because I always did. She said I would be too busy raising two babies to be crying

for her. I told her not to give up. I said that I would help her get better somehow. She sat

up after I told her that, and she took my hand. She said that she didn't know what was

making her sick, but she knew it would take her. Even I couldn't change that. She knew it

wasn't fair putting everything on my plate, but she said she was trusting me to take care

of her family. She told me that I had never let her down before. She said that she had

thought of me as many things, but the one that was most important was 'sister of her

heart.' Now I would be the guardian of her family. I got into the bed, and I stayed with

her for awhile. A little bit later Harry brought your nephew to see Ginny. I got up to give

them some time alone. She hugged me so tight before I left. She said she loved me. I told

her I loved her too, and promised I wouldn't let her down… She died the next morning,"

Hermione said, voice quivering. "Nobody but you knows about that conversation."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how you did it. You went through hell and then

you took responsibility for my nephew, Harry, and the rest of my family, and you never

complained."

"Your sister was right, I never had time to complain. I was too busy taking care of two

babies. Harry tried, but for the first couple months he wasn't ready or able to take care of

a baby.. I moved your nephew's crib into my room, next to Mia's. I breastfed the both of

them, played with them, loved them, told them about you and Ginny. I couldn't go to

school because I was afraid to leave everyone alone. Nobody wanted to eat or anything,

so I had to make sure that got done… I hadn't been able to go to school for months

before because of the whole bed rest thing, but this time I had a whole family to take care

of. McGonagall made special arrangements and came by here everyday for a few hours. I

finished my seventh year. It was on a really weird schedule, but I finished… Eventually,

things got better. There was actually happiness in this house again. I got a job with the

Ministry, in the Department of Education. Harry got a job with the Ministry also."

"I'm glad things got better, but I should have been there, especially for you," Ron said.

"That's exactly how I felt. You should have been there, but you weren't and that was

because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Harry came over to help me, and that left you an easy target. Voldemort got you."

"Don't blame yourself. Listen, nothing was your fault. Things happened the way I wanted

them to. I didn't want anything to happen to you, wanted you to be safe. It was also me

being a little bit selfish. I'd rather have you without me than me without you," Ron said

quietly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Was Ron remembering?

She was about to ask him, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who would be knocking on the door at this time of night?" Hermione asked.

"It's not night, 'Mione. Look out the window."

"Were we really up all night?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so."

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it up. Mia, little Ron, Neville and Luna

were all standing there.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey baby," Hermione said, scooping her into a hug.

"Is daddy here?" Mia asked excitedly.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head…


	28. Chapter 28

Here's a new chapter. Only 2 more to go. Hope you enjoy, and review.

**_And Daddy Makes Three_**

Harry came down the stairs as soon as he heard the door open. He gave Mia a quick hug,

and then took Neville, Luna, and his son into the next room.

Ron didn't know how to describe what he felt when he saw Mia walk through the door.

She was his daughter; his and Hermione's. She was beautiful, she was perfect.

Mia held onto Hermione's hand as she saw her dad for the first time.

"Hey beautiful," Ron said.

"Hi," Mia said, waving shyly.

"You think I can get a hug?" Ron asked.

Mia nodded her head and walked over to him.

Ron picked her up and held her close to him.

Hermione watched Ron and Mia from across the room and smiled.

"Did you have fun with Neville and Luna?" Ron asked.

Mia nodded. "They're really nice, but I missed Mommy."

"I missed your mommy too," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" he replied, smiling.

"Why did everyone think you were dead?"

Hermione was about to answer, but Ron began to speak instead.

"It's a little bit complicated, but the easiest way to tell you is that a bad man did try to kill

me. He used his wand and shot a very bad spell at me, and then I was gone. I vanished,

that's why everyone thought I was dead."

"But you weren't."

"That's right. Your mum and Uncle Harry saved me, they just didn't know it."

"Where were you then? Why weren't you here with us?" Mia asked.

"I was lost, but I'm back now. And I remember everything," Ron said, looking directly at

Hermione. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you or your mother again."

Hermione's heart was starting to beat very quickly. This was too much for her.

"Mia, why don't you get your cousin, and take a walk with Daddy," Hermione said.

"Okay," Mia said, taking Ron's hand, bringing him into the next room.

Once Mia and Ron were gone, Hermione sat down in the corner, and let her tears fall. A

few minutes later, Harry joined her.

"I saw most of that," Harry said.

"Then you heard most of that, too," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"I did."

"And?"

"You don't have to worry about any awkwardness between Ron and Mia," Harry smiled.

"I know, and seeing them together was just… right," Hermione said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not why you're sitting here crying," Harry said.

"Harry, you heard him. He said he remembers everything, and that he's never leaving us

again."

"And this makes you sad because?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I don't know if he really remembers, Harry. I think he's just saying he remembers

because he knows that's what I want to hear. He feels like he owes me after all that's

happened," Hermione said.

"I always thought that Ron was a bit more stubborn than you, but you're proving me

wrong."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn about this, Hermione? He's back, he remembers,

and he wants you. It's not that hard."

"But-"

"Don't say that he's pretending to remember. You and I both heard him say that we saved

him, he wouldn't know that if he didn't remember what happened that night. Why can't

you believe that he wants to be with you and Mia?"

"Because that's what I've wanted from the beginning. I missed him so much. I missed

everything, even arguing with him. I couldn't love anyone else because of him, and he's

here now."

"If I didn't know you so well, I would say that you're crazy and make no sense at all. But

since I know you better than almost anyone, I'm going to make sense of all your

craziness."

Hermione slapped Harry's arm.

"Ron's telling you exactly what you want to hear, and your afraid to trust it. You want

him back, but your afraid that he doesn't really want to be with you, and that would break

your heart even more. You don't want him to be with you because he feels like that's

where he needs to be, but because it's where he wants to be."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't you know how amazing you are by now? If I didn't love you like a sister since

first year at Hogwarts, I would probably love you the way he does," Harry said.

"You're sweet, but I can't help but be sceptical. It seems too good to be true. And you

know what they say about things being too good to be true; they usually are."


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the new chapter, only one more to go. The story's almost done. I hope you enjoy

it. Review please.

**_Until the End of Time _**

Hermione ran her fingers thought the ginger hair of her sleeping daughter and nephew.

They had fallen asleep, heads in her lap, after she finished reading them their favourite

story.

Harry and Ron came back inside, talking loudly.

"Be quiet. They're sleeping," Hermione said.

"Sorry," they both said.

Harry came over and picked up his son.

"I'm taking him to bed, then I'm going to hit the sack myself," Harry said. "Goodnight

guys."

"Goodnight," they replied.

Ron sat down next to Hermione, and looked down at Mia.

"She's an amazing kid," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione smiled.

"You did a good job with her 'Mione."

"Thank you," she said. "Ron," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What have you been doing for the past five years?"

"Not much, really. I worked in a restaurant, lived in a small apartment. I didn't really

know what to do with my life, mostly because I couldn't remember anything about

myself."  
"Did you make any new friends, meet anyone?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah, I made a few friends. And I met this really nice woman, Danielle."

Hermione didn't want to hear anything about Danielle. Why did she open her mouth in

the first place? Perhaps to prove herself right, prove she wasn't the one Ron wanted to be

with.

Mia was starting to move a bit in her mother's lap, so Hermione took Mia in her arms and

got up, happy for a reason to leave.

"I think it's time to put her to bed," she said.

"Mommy?" Mia said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah baby. I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you to bed," Hermione said, kissing her forehead.

"Can you tuck me in?" Mia asked. "And Daddy too?"

"Sure we can," Ron said.

Ron followed Hermione up the stairs and into Mia's room. Hermione put Mia down

gently into her bed, and brought over her favourite blanket.

Hermione tucked Mia in from one side, and Ron did the same from the other.

"Goodnight baby," Hermione whispered.

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you more," Hermione smiled.

Mia laughed. "Daddy," she said.

"You're going to be here when I wake up, right?"

"That's right," he said.

"Good," Mia said. "Love you too, Daddy."

"Right back at you Mia," he smiled.

Ron and Hermione walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's the deal with you and Daniel?" Ron asked suddenly.

"There is no me and Daniel," Hermione said, getting uncomfortable.

"There was though, wasn't there?" he asked.

"Not really," Hermione said. Your mum introduced us and we became friends. Let me

rephrase that, he became my friend. Apparently I became more than that to him. One day

he told me he really liked me, but I told him that we were only friends. I thought he's

given up, you know, that we would just be friends, but that wasn't the case. A few

months later he asked me to marry him, a lot of people thought I should, myself not being

one of them. Still, I didn't tell him no right away. I told him to give me time, because so

many people thought we'd be good together. I thought maybe I could be happy with him,

if I tried. I knew I couldn't marry him, though. I didn't love him. End of story,"

Hermione said, pouring water into the kettle, her back facing Ron.

Ron came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't we start a new story then?" he said.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster. 'Maybe he does want me,' she thought to herself.

'He's just pretending,' the other part of her argued.

"We don't have to start a new story," Hermione said, trying to sound calm, not turning

around.

"You're right. We don't have to start a new story, just a new chapter. We can pick up

where we left off five years ago."

"Please just stop," Hermione said.

"Stop what?"

"Please don't touch me," she said with a shaky voice.

"Mione, what did I do wrong? Look at me please."

Hermione still refused to turn around.

"I understand that you probably feel guilty about not being there for me when I was

pregnant, and missing out on Mia's life. But that doesn't mean that you have to be with

me, okay? You don't have to pretend like you remember because you feel like you owe

me. As much as I love you and want to be with you, I don't want someone who doesn't

want me," she said quietly.

"Why are you assuming that I don't want you? That I don't remember? I'm telling you

that I do. When you were telling me about everything that had happened, I started to

remember some things. Then I saw Mia, and everything came back to me; everything,"

he said, taking hold of one of her hands.

Hermione could hardly speak. "Prove it. Tell me something that only you could

remember about me, something only you would know."

"I can prove it easily. Don't think I'm a pervert, but I remember every inch of you. I

remember that night; our night."

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I do. I remember that you have a beauty mark directly below your right shoulder blade. I

remember that you have a birth mark shaped like a heart on your lower back," he said,

lifting up the back of her shirt. "Here and here," he said, tracing each spot with his

fingers.

Hermione shivered at his touch.

"Do you know what else I remember?"

"What?" she whispered.

"The morning after we were together," Ron said.

Hermione finally turned around to face him.

"I told you that no matter how crazy we made each other or how many arguments we

had, I would love you forever, until the end of time. Nothing and nobody would be able

to change that," Ron said, looking into her eyes.

Hermione knew that she had tears rolling down her face, but she didn't care at the

moment.

"You believe me now?" Ron asked her.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I promise you, this is where I want to be. You're the one I want to be with. It's always

been you, 'Mione. It'll only ever be you," he said, leaning down, kissing her softly.

"This is turning out to be a big mush-fest isn't it?" Hermione smiled. "I love you, you

know that? I never stopped," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. "Forever."

After this, the pair sat in comfortable quiet, drinking their tea.

"So, how was it with Mia and your nephew today?" Hermione asked, breaking the

silence.

"It was great," he said, smiling. "You have no idea how much those kids love you… Mia

is practically a clone of you, and my nephew reminds me a bit of myself. But that's

probably because Harry, Ginny and I are quite alike."

Hermione laughed a little bit.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"For what?"

"For raising Mia so well. And thank you for telling her about me, even when I was gone,"

Ron said quietly, almost shyly.

"You're her dad. I wanted her to know about you. You're half the reason she's here, you

know?" Hermione smiled.

"Either way, thank you," Ron said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"One more thing," Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saying no to Daniel," he told her.

Hermione grinned. "What can I say? No matter how mental you make me sometimes,

you're it for me."

"This is really happening," Ron said. "This is our time. We're going to do this right,

'Mione."

"No objections here," she said, smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

This is it guys. This is the last chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and support. I really

have appreciated it. Some people have asked me if I have any other fics. I have another

Harry Potter, and two wrestling ones, if anyone wants to read. The wrestling ones are a

bit more mature. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. I hope you've enjoyed the story.

**_Together _**

2 Weeks Later…

"Ron Weasley, you bring her back down here right now," Hermione shouted.

"Don't you trust me with my own daughter?" he laughed.

"Don't give me that. You're just trying to make me feel bad. Just bring her back down,"

she insisted.

"She's fine 'Mione. I've got her," he told her.

"I do not care if you've got her. She's four years old. I don't want her flying around on a

broomstick," she said.

"Come get her, then," Ron teased.

"Fine," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's broom.

Ron laughed. "You're great at practically everything, but from what I remember, flying is

definitely not your strong suit. Do you actually think you're going to catch me?" he

asked.

"She is going to catch you, Daddy. She's good at everything," Mia said knowingly.

"Thank you baby," Hermione said, starting to chase Ron and Mia.

Harry and little Ron stood on the ground laughing.

Ron veered to the right, trying to confuse Hermione, but it didn't work.

Hermione sped up on the broom, and before Ron knew what was going on, she was right

in front of him. He stopped his broom and Hermione smirked at him.

"How did you-"

"Obviously I got better at flying," Hermione laughed.

"I guess so," Ron admitted.

"I told you she was good at everything," Mia repeated.

"I really should know that by now," Ron muttered.

"Now, are you going to bring her back down, or should I?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do it," he said.

Hermione followed Ron and Mia back down to the ground.

"Don't be mad at Daddy, okay? I had fun," Mia told Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," Hermione said. "I just need to talk to him in private for a

minute," she said, pulling Ron aside.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her, right?" Ron asked.

"I do know that, but that doesn't make me worry any less. She's ours, but you've got to

understand that she's my baby and I worry about her all the time. Please just keep her on

the ground, okay?" Hermione said.

"I can do that," Ron told her.

"Thank you."

"You've got to admit that you had fun up there, though," Ron said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she grinned.

"Stubborn woman," Ron laughed.

Hermione walked away smiling. "Come on you two," she said to Mia and her nephew.

"Grandma's waiting for you. You're making cookies, remember?"

"Are Daddy and Uncle Harry going to make cookies too?" Mia asked.

"No Mia. Me and Uncle Harry have to fix something out here," Ron said, clearly lying.

"You're a stubborn man," Hermione called out, laughing.

"I know you don't really have to fix anything. You're just lying because you don't want

to make cookies," Mia said knowingly.

Hermione grinned at her daughter.

"If you and Uncle Harry don't come, we won't go either. Then there won't be any

cookies to eat."

"You tell him Mia," Hermione chuckled.

"A stubborn man and a stubborn woman apparently make a stubborn child," Ron

smirked, scooping Mia up. "Let's go make some cookies, then," he told Mia, just as he

lifted his nephew onto his back.

Harry and Hermione took their time following Ron and the kids back to the house.

"It's really good to see you this happy again," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled. "I've got everything I want now," she said.

"Well, you will soon enough," Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out later," he grinned, racing ahead.

1 Hour Later…

"Ron, no. Stop. Don't you dare!" Hermione squealed, running away from him.

"You just did the same thing to me," Ron laughed, chasing her across the kitchen with the

remaining cookie batter.

"It was an accident," she insisted.

Harry, little Ron, Mia, and Mrs. Weasley all watched Ron and Hermione, laughing

heartily at the sight of them.

"Too bad," Ron said, catching up to her, pouring the batter over her head.

"Uggh," Hermione moaned. "Look what you did, Ron. You are so immature," she

complained.

"Okay, okay. Stop your whining," Ron laughed.

All of a sudden a loud thump was heard. There was an owl at the window.

Harry knew what the owl was bringing, so he ushered everyone who wasn't Ron and

Hermione, out of the room.

Ron opened the window, and took the paper the owl was carrying.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Hold your horses," Ron said. "Let's clean you up first."

He grabbed his wand, and instantaneously, Hermione was batter-free.

"That's better," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ron laughed.

He grabbed a quill and quickly signed the mystery paper.

"What is that?" Hermione asked again.

"Something I really want you to sign," he said.

Hermione read the sheets and smiled.

"We never did get the chance to do this five years ago. Better late than never, though,

right?"

Hermione nodded her head as she signed the papers.

"I guess it's finally official then," she send, sending the owl off with the signed papers.

"Now you're stuck with me forever," Ron laughed.

"I don't know if I can handle that," Hermione grinned.

"You're happy right?" Ron asked suddenly, sounding more serious. "I know that wasn't

the greatest, fanciest way to do it, but I remember you said once, you wanted it simple

and private. And let's be honest, I don't know how much longer I could have waited to

do that. A ceremony takes a long time to plan. And-"

"Oh Shut up, Ron," she laughed. "I wouldn't have signed that paper if I wasn't," she told

him. "I'm probably a bit crazy because of you, but I'm happy," she said.

"Good," he said.

Hermione burst out laughing suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We're a hundred percent married now," she giggled, as she jumped into his arms,

kissing him like crazy.

"Are you trying to kill me 'Mione?" Ron laughed.

"Why, am I leaving you breathless?" she grinned.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What are you doing?" Mia asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"Put me down now," Hermione whispered to Ron, who was already laughing.

"Your dad was just helping me clean off the cookie batter," Hermione said, trying to keep

a straight face.

"You guys are acting funny," Mia said.

"You think we're funny, huh?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Mia nodded.

"What about this?" Hermione asked, tickling her daughter. "Is this funny too?"

Mia shrieked with laughter, running towards Ron.

Ron picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Somebody's ticklish," Hermione said, walking over to Ron and Mia.

"No more tickling, mommy," Mia laughed.

"What am I going to get if I stop?" Hermione teased.

"A big, big hug from me and Daddy," Mia said enthusiastically.

"I think I like deal," Hermione said, walking into the outstretched arms of Ron and Mia.

"You know what?" Mia said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This is my favourite place in the world," Mia said. "With you and Daddy."

Hermione looked from her daughter, to Ron, with a big smile on her face.

"Mine too," she said.

"I think I've got the two best girls in the world here with me right now. This is definitely

my favourite place," Ron said, staring at Mia and Hermione.

At age twenty-two, with a four year old daughter, Ron and Hermione finally got it right.

They finally had their chance; finally had each other.

End!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone. Love, Loss and Reunions is long over but I've recently had some extra time and decided to post some more thank you's to all of my readers. Here's my thank you to everyone who who read the story and provided me with feedback. I really appreciated it.

THANKS:

connieewing

Nocheylluvia

monte-carlo

Mrs. Moony-Lupin

Ashsmee

sandy-weasley

Gemma-writes

XxtomoyoXchan93xX

mione-ron-4ever

elfwarden

Avanell

Dany Granger Weasley

MR4EVA

Bookish0278

Goblet-of-fire-gal

kristalucier12

SirusAndMeForever

lovley-lily-girl

Princess Storm

bookworm0414

ProtegoNox


End file.
